Les hauts et les bas de Tom Fletcher
by SweetKlaineBows
Summary: À son seizième anniversaire, le jeune Tom Fletcher reçoit une lettre l'invitant à se joindre à la prestigieuse académie d'arts Mary Spenser. Suivez son évolution dans ce monde presque féérique. TF/DP Slash
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1 : Bienvenue à Mary Spenser**

L'académie artistique Mary Spenser n'acceptait que les artistes de haut calibre. Musiciens, peintres, danseurs ou encore comédiens en herbe venaient des quatre coins du monde pour tenter leur chance dans cette prestigieuse école londonienne. Les jeunes qui souhaitaient appliquer à cette école devaient le faire à partir de l'âge de 16 ans.

On était présentement le 17 juillet et la température à Harrow, une petite ville située au nord de Londres, frôlait les 30 degrés Celsius, chose plutôt rare en Angleterre.

Tom Fletcher, qui fêtait aujourd'hui ses 16 ans, essuya la sueur qui perlait sur son front en passa le seuil de la porte, courrier en main.

-Maman! Carrie nous a envoyé une carte postale de chez grand-mère.

Carrie était la jeune sœur de Tom et passait l'été chez leurs grands-parents en Écosse.

-Mets mon courrier sur la table Tom, je le lirai plus tard.

Tom fit ce qui lui était demandé et déposa toutes les lettres sur la table de la cuisine. Il allait quitter la pièce lorsque l'une des enveloppes captiva son regard. Elle lui était adressée.

-Je me demande pourquoi je ne l'ai pas vue avant, murmura-t-il.

Il la retira de la pile et son cœur se mit à battre la chamade. L'enveloppe provenait de l'académie Mary Spenser. Sa mère lui avait fortement conseillé d'aller passer des auditions à cette école car il avait, selon elle, un don au piano et à la guitare. Toutes les mères pensaient la même chose de leurs enfants, alors Tom n'était pas du tout certain qu'il avait envie de se faire rire à la figure. Il accepta cependant quand son père le menaça de vendre son précieux piano s'il ne faisait pas les auditions (« Si tu ne vas pas auditionner, c'est que tu ne dois pas aimer la musique autant qu'on le pensait. Tu n'as donc pas besoin de piano n'est-ce pas? »). Il était donc allé passer les auditions à l'hiver précédent et on lui avait dit qu'il serait contacté d'ici le mois de septembre. Comme il ne recevait rien, il s'était fait à l'idée qu'il avait été refusé, mais la venue de cette lettre remettait les choses en perspective.

-MAMAN! PAPA! Cria-t-il.

-Tom, cesse de crier s'il-te-plaît, lui reprocha son père en apparaissant dans l'embrasure de la porte.

Tom fourra la lettre dans les mains de son père et se mit à sautiller sur place. Bob haussa un sourcil à l'attitude bizarre de son fils qui était habituellement assez calme et collecté et regarda l'enveloppe. Lorsqu'il vit le sceau de l'académie, ses mains lâchèrent le papier qui virevolta vers le sol. Tom la ramassa vivement puis se redressa en lançant un sourire incertain à son père.

-Hé bien, qu'est-ce que tu attends? Ouvre-la! Lui ordonna son père avec des gestes frénétiques.

Deb entra dans la cuisine à son tour.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

-Tom a reçu une lettre de Mary Spenser!

-Vraiment? As-tu été accepté mon chéri?

Tom montra l'enveloppe encore intouchée à sa mère.

-Hé bien vite, ouvre-la! Dit-elle à son tour.

Tom se mordit la lèvre et regarda ses parents de sous sa frange.

-J'ai peur d'avoir été refusé…

-Voyons! Tu ne le sauras jamais si tu ne l'ouvres pas! Dit Bob sur un ton strict.

Tom lui tendit à nouveau l'enveloppe.

-Ouvre-la pour moi, s'il-te-plait…

Bob soupira et regarda sa femme du coin de l'œil. Il ouvrit l'enveloppe lentement, recevant des grognements de la part des deux autres occupants de la pièce. Il retira finalement la lettre de l'enveloppe et se mit à la parcourir des yeux. Lorsqu'il eut vu le mot qu'il cherchait, il lança la feuille dans les airs et engloutit Tom dans ses bras. Debbie laissa aller sa respiration à nouveau et éclata en sanglots de joie.

-Mph! Marmonna le jeune homme.

Bob lâcha Tom.

-Pardon? Demanda-t-il à son fils.

-Est-ce que ça veut dire que j'ai été accepté?

Son père éclata d'un rire fort et lui donna une tape amicale sur l'épaule. Tom ramassa sa lettre et la lut en entier. Ses mains se mirent à trembler et il regarda ses parents par-dessus la missive.

-La rentrée est le 2 septembre…

….. …..

Septembre arriva plus vite que certains l'auraient souhaité et Tom se trouva donc, une fois de plus, devant les portes imposantes de l'académie Mary Spenser. Des centaines de jeunes arrivaient, certains s'arrêtant d'un air nerveux comme lui, d'autres marchant d'un pas pressé vers des groupes d'amis. Il était facile de déterminer qui était nouveau et qui venait à cette école depuis déjà quelques années.

Tom avala nerveusement et regarda ses parents.

-Tout va bien aller mon chéri, ils ont aimé ton audition et tu vas être dans ton élément, tu as toujours eu un énorme talent pour la musique, le rassura Debbie.

Il hocha la tête et remonta sa guitare qui était en train de glisser de son épaule.

-Tu nous appelleras toutes les semaines n'est-ce pas?

Tom hocha à nouveau la tête. Il était certain que s'il ouvrait la bouche, il se mettrait à pleurer et il ne voulait pas que ça soit la première chose que les gens voient de lui.

Sa mère le prit dans ses bras et lui embrassa le front.

-Carrie voulait que je te donne ceci, murmura Deb.

Elle sortit une feuille de papier pliée qui se trouvait dans ses poches et la tendit à Tom.

-Ne l'ouvre pas tant que nous ne sommes pas partis.

Tom esquissa un petit sourire et serra à nouveau sa mère dans ses bras. Il se tourna ensuite vers son père et fit de même. Lorsqu'ils se furent lâchés, Bob tapota la tête de son fils et lui frotta les cheveux.

-Vas rejoindre tes nouveaux compagnons de chambre Tom. Tu vas voir, tu vas bien t'amuser ici!

Tom lança un dernier sourire à ses parents et trouva finalement le courage de tourner les talons et marcher vers la maison. Il était une personne très émotive et il n'avait jamais été séparé de ses parents bien longtemps. Vivre en pensionnat allait être une étape difficile à passer pour lui, il en était certain. Il savait aussi que son père avait raison, il était né pour être musicien, il l'avait toujours senti, et cette opportunité était trop géniale pour qu'il la laisse passer, pensionnat ou pas.

Lorsqu'il fut rentré dans l'école, il prit quelques secondes pour s'imprégner des lieux puis consulta la lettre qui lui avait été envoyée par l'académie. Il trouva finalement le numéro de son dortoir et tenta de suivre les indications afin de s'y rendre.

Après plusieurs mauvais tournants qui le forcèrent à revenir sur ses pas, il se retrouva finalement devant la chambre 363. Il entendit des voix venant de l'intérieur et décida donc de frapper avant d'entrer. Lorsqu'il y fit invité, il ouvrit la porte et se retrouva face à trois garçons qui avaient le même âge que lui. L'un d'entre eux, qui semblait être le plus petit et qui avait les cheveux blonds était couché à l'envers sur son lit et tenait un cahier à dessins dans ses mains.

Un autre, qui lui avait les cheveux bruns assez courts, était assis bien à son aise dans un fauteuil et lisait ce qui semblait être une pièce de théâtre.

Le dernier, qui avait lui aussi des cheveux bruns qui lui arrivaient environ au menton, plaçait ses effets personnels dans une commode.

-Salut! Lui dit le blond d'une voix enjouée.

Il lança son cahier vers le mur et fit une pirouette ma foi spectaculaire et se retrouva nez à nez avec Tom.

-Moi c'est Dougie! Il agrippa la main de Tom et la serra énergiquement. Il pointa ensuite vers le fauteuil.

-Ça c'est Harry et ça (il pointa vers la commode) c'est Danny. Ils viennent de quelque part et de je-sais-pas-où.

Tom ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Il connaissait ce garçon depuis seulement quelques secondes et déjà il sentait une forte appréciation naître pour lui.

-Moi c'est Tom. Je viens de Harrow, dit-il en souriant.

Dougie hocha la tête et repoussa sa frange d'un geste agacé. Il fronça les sourcils et marmonna quelque chose que Tom ne comprit pas.

-Bien moi je suis de Essex, dit Dougie avant de sauter à pieds joints sur son lit.

Harry s'était levé et Tom lui serra la main.

-Je viens de Chelmsford, pas de « quelque part », dit-il en roulant les yeux vers le plafond. J'étudie en théâtre, et toi?

Tom pointa sa guitare qui était toujours attachée à son épaule.

-Musique. Mon premier instrument est le piano, et je vais aussi avoir des cours de guitare.

-Moi aussi je suis en musique! Lança subitement Danny en s'élançant vers les autres.

Il trébucha sur sa valise et se retrouva écrasé par terre entre Dougie et les deux autres. Tom se précipita vers lui pour l'aider à se relever alors que les deux autres éclataient de rire.

-Ça va s'inquiéta Tom?

Danny était rouge de honte mais il réussi tout de même à rire un peu et il hocha la tête.

-Je fais ça tout le temps, c'est pas grave, dit-il d'une petite voix.

Tom lança un regard menaçant à Harry et Dougie. Le premier se racla la gorge et retourna s'asseoir sur son fauteuil, mais Dougie n'y porta aucune attention et continua à rigoler tout en dessinant.

-Comme je disais, dit Danny après un moment de silence inconfortable, moi aussi j'étudie en musique.

Tom lui sourit.

-Quels instruments?

-Guitare seulement, j'ai préféré m'en tenir qu'à ça. Mais je vais faire du chant aussi.

Tom hocha la tête en signe d'approbation. Il demanda où il pourrait ranger ses choses et après que Danny le lui ait montré, il se mit à défaire sa valise. À la fin de la journée, il se sentait déjà chez lui et il s'était fait deux bons amis. Dougie était très attachant malgré une attitude un peu étrange et Danny l'était aussi. Pour ce qui était de Harry, Tom le trouvait un peu présomptueux mais il ne le connaissait pas encore très bien et s'abstint donc de le juger trop rapidement.

Il décida de se coucher tôt puisque le lendemain était sa première journée de cours. L'année se promettait d'être très intéressante…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 : Princesse Harry**

Dormir tard ne semblait pas être l'activité préférée de la majorité des élèves de Mary Spenser. À 6h30 le lendemain matin, Tom se fit réveiller par un claquement de porte tout près de ses oreilles. Il ouvrit un œil et regarda autour de lui. Le lit de Dougie était vide ce qui signifiait que c'était lui qui venait de se lever. Harry grogna et se retourna dans son sommeil. Danny, pour sa part, ne fit qu'émettre un ronflement encore plus puissant que tous ceux qu'il avait poussés durant la nuit et ne bougea pas.

Tom s'assit dans son lit et se frotta les yeux. Il avait l'impression d'avoir passé la nuit sur un banc de parc. Dougie parlait dans son sommeil et Danny ronflait, ce qui ne l'aidait pas trop à s'endormir, lui qui avait le sommeil léger. Il ramassa le pantalon qu'il avait porté la veille, puisqu'il n'avait pas encore acheté son uniforme, et le mit. Quelque chose craqua dans sa poche. Lorsqu'il l'en sortit, il vit que c'était la lettre que sa mère lui avait remis la veille. Il la déplia et vit l'écriture soignée de sa sœur.

_Mon cher Tom,  
__  
__Si tu lis ceci, c'est que je suis morte. Ha ha mais non je rigole!  
__Si tu lis ça, c'est en fait parce que maman n'a pas oublié de te le donner  
__et parce que tu es seul à l'école. Je voulais seulement te dire à quel  
__point je suis fière de toi. Tu as toujours été mon idole, grand frère,  
__et aujourd'hui, tu prouves au monde pourquoi, quand j'étais petite,  
__je te suivais partout, je faisais toujours la même chose que toi. Je  
__sais que j'ai pu être énervante, mais je trouvais que tu étais le meilleur  
__pour tout, t'imiter était ma manière de te le faire comprendre. Tu te  
__souviens quand je me suis battue avec Louisa? Ce n'était pas parce  
__qu'elle avait dessiné sur ma poupée, c'était plutôt parce qu'elle avait  
__dit que son grand frère Michael était plus fort que toi. Stupide, je sais..._

_Alors voilà. Je voulais simplement te souhaiter bonne chance.  
__Je sais que tu vas être excellent, tu vas leur montrer à tous ce que c'est  
__que de jouer de la musique! Tu m'enverras des photos de tes compagnons  
__de dortoir, je veux voir s'ils sont mignons!_

_Je t'aime grand frère! Continue de nous rendre fiers!_

_Carrie -xxx-_

Tom finit la lettre de sa soeur avec un sourire immense sur le visage. C'est vrai que Carrie l'avait énervé quand ils étaient petits mais avec le recul, il se rendait bien compte que c'était parce qu'elle l'aimait beaucoup... Il replia la lettre et la plaça soigneusement dans le tiroir de sa table de chevet, au moment même où la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit sur Dougie qui ne portait qu'une serviette à la taille. Tom se surprit à rougit et détourna son regard vers ses mains qui étaient entrelacées sur ses cuisses. Il entendit Dougie s'approcher de son lit et le sentit, plutôt que ne le vit, sauter à sa droite.

-Bien dormi? Demanda Doug en se séchant les cheveux à l'aide d'une deuxième serviette qu'il semblait avoir sorti de nulle part.

Tom tenta un regard furtif vers Dougie et s'éclaircit la gorge.

-Pas vraiment non, admit-il.

Dougie haussa les sourcils et sembla vraiment très surpris.

-Vraiment? Pourquoi pas? Les lits ici sont aussi confortables que des nuages!

Tom éclata de rire et secoua la tête.

-Tu as déjà dormi sur un nuage, toi? Demanda-t-il à Dougie.

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules puis jeta la serviette avec laquelle il s'essuyait les cheveux vers la salle de bain.

-En fait, c'était difficile de dormir avec toi qui parle sans cesse dans ton sommeil, et Danny qui ronfle comme une souffleuse!

Comme pour illustrer le point de Tom, Danny poussa un nouveau ronflement monstrueux tout en se retournant. Dougie et Tom éclatèrent de rire.

-Vous voulez bien vous taire? Marmonna Harry, la tête enfouie dans son oreiller. On n'a même pas de cours aujourd'hui, laissez-moi dormir.

Dougie roula les yeux vers le plafond et lança une chaussure qui traînait vers l'acteur. En moins de temps qu'il n'en fallut à Harry pour se déprendre de ses couvertures, le blond fut retourné dans la salle de bain et avait verrouillé la porte. Harry regarda Tom qui était resté assis là, bouche-bée. Il soupira fortement, frotta l'endroit où le soulier l'avait frappé et se recoucha dans son lit, comme si rien n'était arrivé.

Tom, toujours perplexe, alla chercher un chandail propre et l'enfila. Comme il allait quitter la chambre pour aller déjeuner, Dougie sortit à nouveau de la salle de bain, cette fois-ci complètement habillé.

-Tu vas manger? Demanda-t-il.

Tom hocha la tête.

-Cool! Je t'accompagne!

Il ramassa son cahier à dessins et ses crayons, enfila une tuque sur sa tête et suivit Tom hors de la chambre.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la cafétéria, ils se trouvèrent presque seuls. Tom regarda sa montre en fronçant des sourcils.

-J'aurais pensé qu'il y aurait plus de monde à cette heure-là...

Dougie haussa les épaules et s'assit à une table près du mur.

-Il n'est même pas encore 7h00... Et puis on n'a pas cours aujourd'hui, pourquoi est-ce que les gens se lèveraient aussi tôt? Demanda-t-il en observant les lieux.

-Pourquoi tu t'es levé aussi tôt?

-Parce que je voulais être sûr que princesse Harry n'ait plus d'eau chaude lors de sa douche, répondit Doug en mettant un quartier d'orange dans sa bouche.

Tom venait juste d'avaler une gorgée de lait mais elle ne resta pas très longtemps dans sa bouche. Le cahier à dessins de Dougie fut recouvert de la substance blanche. Tom, pris dans son fou rire, essaya de s'excuser mais n'y arriva pas. Dougie épongea son cahier en ricanant.

Une fille aux cheveux bruns qui portait un chandail illustrant le légendaire groupe The Who passa derrière eux et les dévisagea quelques secondes. Lorsque Dougie l'aperçut, il lui fit un clin d'oeil séducteur et murmura :

-Princesse Harry.

La fille lui lança un regard dégoûté et mit ses écouteurs dans ses oreilles avant de poursuivre son chemin vers l'une des tables les plus éloignées de Dougie et Tom. Lorsqu'elle fut assise, elle sortit des baguettes de batterie de sa poche et se mit à inventer un rythme attrapeur.

Le fou rire des deux garçons finit par s'arrêter et Tom épongea le coin de ses yeux.

-Vraiment désolé pour ton cahier Doug, je t'en achèterai un autre.

Dougie secoua la tête.

-Non, ça va, j'ai enlevé la page sur laquelle tu as craché, le reste n'a pas été touché.

Tom haussa les épaules, visiblement prêt à n'en faire qu'à sa tête.

Ils mangèrent tranquillement en se racontant leurs vies jusqu'à maintenant. Tom apprit que Dougie adorait les lézards et qu'il avait une soeur jumelle qui s'appelait Jazzie et qui étudiait en danse à la même école. Il apprit aussi que le père de Doug les avait quittés quelques années auparavant en disant qu'il allait acheter du lait. Il n'était apparemment jamais revenu.

Vers 8h00, la salle se mit à se remplir de plus en plus. Dougie avait entrepris de dessiner la pile de déchets que Tom et lui avaient laissée sur la table.

-Yo, bro!

Les deux garçons levèrent la tête et virent une jeune fille à l'allure excentrique s'approcher d'eux. Elle avait les cheveux blonds qui lui descendaient en vague jusqu'au milieu du dos et qui étaient agrémentés de mèches rose fluo. Elle portait un chandail gris dont le dessin semblait être fait à la main et des shorts très courts. Elle avait aux pieds des bas lignés qui lui arrivaient aux genoux ainsi que des Converse qui s'agençaient à la couleur de ses cheveux.

Elle se lança sur Dougie et lui embrassa la tête.

-Jazz... Dit Dougie, entre ses dents.

La jeune fille fit un sourire à Tom et s'assit à côté de son frère. Elle tendit la main à Tom et se présenta.

-Salut! Je m'appelle Jazzie! Je suis la soeur de Dougie!

Tom lui sourit. Son exubérance le rendait étrangement heureux.

-Je suis Tom. Je partage le dortoir de ton frère.

Jazzie eut une expression de surprise exagérée.

-Pauvre petit! J'espère que ses rêves érotiques qu'il raconte à voix haute ne t'ont pas trop dérangé!

Tom ricana derrière sa main alors que Dougie donnait un coup de coude dans les côtes de sa soeur. Il y eut ensuite un silence un peu inconfortable.

-Jazzie, c'est ton vrai nom? Demanda Tom, plus pour briser le silence que par véritable intérêt.

La jeune fille secoua la tête.

-Nah. Je m'appelle Tracy.

Tom haussa les sourcils. Son expression faciale devait clairement démontrer l'incompréhension car Jazzie éclata de rire et expliqua :

-Depuis que je suis toute petite, je fais du ballet-jazz. Doug a commencé à m'appeler Jazzie et c'est devenu mon nouveau nom.

Tom hocha la tête. Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry et Danny se joignirent au groupe. Jazzie fut présentée aux garçons qui essayaient tous deux de se montrer intéressants à son égard. Elle rit de leurs conneries, pendant que son frère, coupé du monde entier, terminait son esquisse de la pile de déchets. Tom, comme à son habitude lorsqu'il avait les mains inoccupées, pratiquait ses gammes sur le bord de la table. Une partie de la phrase qu'Harry était en train de dire alla jusqu'aux oreilles des deux blonds qui éclatèrent d'un rire sonore...

-Quand j'ai pris ma douche ce matin, l'eau était glacée... Ils devraient vraiment faire réparer leur chauffe-eau...


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 : Un balai où?**

Cet après-midi là, les quatre garçons étaient dans leur dortoir en train de faire de plus amples connaissances. Dougie avait insisté pour qu'ils jouent à vérités, conséquences, mais sans les conséquences. Tom n'avais pas semblé être capable de lui dire non et avait donc acquiescé faiblement alors que Danny criait que c'était une très bonne idée. Harry avait fini par accepter lui aussi, après que Dougie l'ait menacé de le prendre en photo avec du maquillage et de l'afficher partout dans l'académie, soulignée du titre « Notre princesse, Harry ».

-Tom! Lança soudain Dougie.

Le guitariste sursauta. Il avait perdu une bonne partie de la discussion qui venait de prendre place entre Danny et Dougie. Il avait arrêté d'écouter quand Danny avait prétendu avoir eu la capacité d'entendre la radio - sans appareil radiophonique - lorsque sa mère lui avait fait porter des broches, il y a de ça 4 ans.

-Hmm? Marmonna-t-il donc en regardant Dougie du coin de l'oeil.

-À quel âge as-tu perdu ta virginité?

Tom se sentit rougir et maudit l'air angélique de Dougie.

-Vous ne pourriez pas poser des questions qui n'ont pas de lien avec le sexe? Dit-il, les dents serrées.

Les trois autres éclatèrent de rire. Tom entendit Harry dire quelque chose qui ressemblait à « petit garçon à sa maman! ». Dougie se lança soudain sur lui et l'étreignit.

-On t'aime quand même Tommy! Dit-il, la tête enfouie dans l'épaule de Tom.

Danny ricana à nouveau dans son coin et Harry roula les yeux. Dougie se releva, fit un clin d'oeil à Tom et déclara qu'il était fatigué de jouer à ce jeu-là. Tom remercia les Dieux de ne pas avoir à répondre à d'autres questions embarrassantes. Il ramassa l'un de ses livres qui traînait sous son lit et en continua la lecture.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il entendit la porte de la salle de bain claquer et leva les yeux de son livre.

-Princesse Harry a besoin de se doucher à nouveau, lui lança Dougie, sans lever les yeux de son cahier à dessins.

Danny éclata d'un rire sonore et tomba de son lit après avoir mal estimé la distance entre le plancher et lui.

….. …..

Le lendemain matin, Tom se réveilla le premier. Il en profita pour aller prendre une douche avant que Dougie ne décide d'utiliser toute l'eau chaude à nouveau. Lorsqu'il sortit, il vit que Dougie était justement réveillé. Tom lui sourit brièvement et se dépêcha d'aller ramasser tous les livres dont il aurait besoin dans la journée. Il allait se rendre à la cafétéria pour déjeuner mais décida tout de même d'attendre Dougie. À peine 15 minutes plus tard, le jeune artiste était douché et habillé. Il ramassa son cahier à dessin d'un air nonchalant et fit signe à Tom de le suivre.

-Alors, commença Tom en lui emboîtant le pas, tu as encore vidé toute l'eau chaude?

Dougie pouffa de rire et passa la main dans ses cheveux encore humides.

-Non, ça n'aurait plus été drôle. De toute manière, j'en ai assez de m'en prendre à Harry. J'ai décidé que je serais plutôt celui qui le rendrait moins snob. Qui a dit que tous les étudiants en théâtre devaient avoir des balais coincés dans...

Sa phrase resta en suspension. Il fixait droit devant lui d'un air rêveur. Tom parut quelque peu concerné lorsque deux bonnes minutes étaient passées. Il regarda devant lui mais ne comprit pas ce qui avait attiré l'attention de Dougie. Il mit la main sur l'épaule et le secoua doucement.

-Doug... Ça va?

Dougie hocha la tête machinalement et regarda Tom avec des yeux ronds.

-Est-ce que Harry est gay?

Tom fronça les sourcils.

-Pourquoi?

-J'en sais rien, avoua Dougie, en reprenant sa marche. Je l'imaginais avec un balai planté tu sais où et il avait l'air de bien aimer ça.

Tom arrêta de marcher et fixa le dos de Dougie d'un air incrédule. Ça prit quelques secondes à Dougie avant de s'apercevoir qu'il marchait tout seul. Il finit par se retourner et fit signe à Tom de se dépêcher. Le blond ne bougea toute fois pas et continua de dévisager Dougie.

-Quoi?!

-Tu me fais sérieusement peur des fois... Pourquoi est-ce que tu voudrais imaginer Harry avec un balai... Là...?

Dougie haussa les épaules et attrapa le bras de Tom pour le forcer à avancer.

-C'est vrai que je devrais plutôt l'imaginer avec autre chose dans le derrière... Comme une partie bien précieuse de mon anatomie, par exemple.

Si Tom avait été en train de boire, il aurait tout recraché encore une fois.

-I beg you pardon?!

Dougie se contenta de lui faire un clin d'oeil et partit en gambadant - presque - vers la cafétéria. Plusieurs personnes passèrent à côté de Tom sans qu'il ne bouge. Ce fut seulement lorsque Harry lui tapota l'épaule en lui demandant s'il allait bien qu'il sursauta, hurla quelque chose d'incohérent, et partit au pas de course vers la cafétéria.

-DOUGIE POYNTER! Cria Tom en arrivant près dudit garçon.

Doug se retourna en sursautant et regarda Tom s'approcher de lui d'un pas précipité. Lorsqu'il arriva à leur table (parce qu'ils se l'étaient déjà appropriée), Tom se laissa tomber lourdement sur le banc et lança un regard de feu à Dougie.

-Je tiens à te dire que par ta faute, je viens d'avoir l'air d'un imbécile face à Harry, fit remarquer Tom.

Comme par magie, notre acteur arriva et se laissa tomber sur le banc à côté de Dougie. Tom frissonna involontairement et Dougie le regarda avec de grands yeux intéressés.

-Doug... Marmonna faiblement Tom en voyant le regard du jeune homme.

Dougie hocha les épaules et fourra la moitié de son croissant dans sa bouche.

-Vous êtes vraiment étranges tous les deux ce matin, dit Harry en prenant une banane avec caution.

Il commença à l'ouvrir et s'arrêta subitement.

-À bien y penser, Doug, tu es toujours étrange, donc ça ne me surprend pas trop.

Dougie hocha sagement la tête. Les minutes qui suivirent se passèrent en silence. Tout à coup, pour apparemment aucune raison, Harry sauta de son banc, se frappa le genou sous la table et tomba à la renverse sur le sol. Tom allait demander ce qui s'était passé mais il vit le sourire sournois sur le visage de Dougie et décida de ne pas poser de questions. Harry se releva et lança un bref regard apeuré vers Dougie avant de contourner la table et de s'asseoir près de Tom. Pendant tout le reste du déjeuner, il ne lâcha pas Dougie des yeux.

Vers 7h30, la fille aux baguettes de batterie qui portait la veille un chandail de The Who entra dans la salle et alla s'asseoir, comme la veille, toute seule à une table au fond. Quelques filles blondes assises un peu plus loin la regardèrent en riant.

-Je leur écraserais bien le nez à ces trois poupées-là, dit Dougie à travers une bouchée de céréales.

Il pointa les filles blondes avec sa cuillère et leur lança un regard menaçant qu'elle ne virent pas. Danny entra à ce moment dans la salle à manger et vint s'asseoir près de ses colocataires. Lorsqu'il s'assit près de Dougie, Harry secoua frénétiquement la tête.

-Dan, je ne te conseille pas de t'asseoir là...

Danny regarda à tour de rôle les trois garçons puis finit par s'asseoir quand même. Dougie ne lui porta aucune attention, il regardait toujours les blondes qui riaient de la fille marginale. Jazzy passa alors devant son frère et les jumeaux semblèrent communiquer par la pensée. Jazzy eut un sourire sournois, attrapa la pomme dans laquelle Dougie allait croquer - il se mordit le doigt - et alla s'asseoir avec la fille qui était toute seule. À peine une minute plus tard, Jazzy se releva et fut suivie de cette fille dont on ignorait encore tout. Elles virent toutes deux s'asseoir à la table des garçons.

-Tout le monde, je vous présente Marie Cooper, qui étudie la batterie et la guitare et fait de la danse contemporaine en parascolaire, récita Jazzy de mémoire. Marie, je te présente tout le monde.

Marie éclata de rire et serra la main des garçons qui se présentèrent tour à tour.

Danny fut le dernier à lui serrer la main et il la garda dans la sienne un peu plus longtemps qu'il n'aurait été nécessaire. Lorsqu'il la regarda dans les yeux, il se sentit charmé par ses profondeurs vert menthe.

Dougie toussota de manière à briser le lien qui semblait se créer entre les deux jeunes gens. Jazzy lui lança un regard qui semblait dire « laisse les tranquille » puis elle roula les yeux après que son frère lui eut tiré la langue.

Les garçons parlèrent un peu avec Marie et Jazzy jusqu'à ce que Tom, qui regardait frénétiquement sa montre depuis les 15 dernières minutes, se lève en marmonnant qu'ils allaient être en retard à leurs cours. En se retournant pour sortir de la cafétéria, il rentra de plein fouet dans une fille qui tenait dans ses mains des dizaines de partitions de piano.

-Je suis vraiment désolé! Dit-il, le regard apeuré.

Il l'aida à se relever, pendant que les autres riaient de sa maladresse.

-Tu n'est pas blessée?

La fille secoua sa jupe et sourit timidement à Tom.

-Non, ça va. Tu devrais regarder un peu où tu vas, dit-elle d'un air taquin.

Tom lui sourit à son tour et lui tendit ses partitions qu'elle avait échappées par sa faute.

-Je m'appelle Tom, au fait, dit-il.

-Jaymee.

-Tu étudies le piano? Remarqua Tom.

Jaymee hocha la tête. Tom lui dit qu'il s'y rendait lui aussi et ils partirent ensemble, discutant de grands compositeurs. Dougie leur cria qu'ils étaient des nerds et se leva en courant lorsqu'il vit son ancienne voisine, Marye, qui se promenait en photographiant les craques du plancher.

Il passa son bras autour des épaules de la jeune fille et elle ne broncha même pas.

-Marye, le plancher n'est pas une oeuvre d'art.

-Je sais, murmura-t-elle, mais je vais faire un montage sauté tout à l'heure, tu vas voir, le plancher, on ne le remarquera même pas.

Dougie lui frotta les cheveux et la poussa vers la porte. Il regarda Jazzie qui roula à nouveau les yeux.

-Elle n'a vraiment pas changé, dit-elle en replaçant sa cravate.

-Qui c'était, demanda Harry, vaguement intéressé.

-Notre ancienne voisine. Ses parents ont déménagé l'hiver passé. Elle a toujours un appareil photo de collé à la main et elle photographie n'importe quoi...

Harry hocha lentement la tête. Il regardait passer un groupe de filles plus vieilles qui semblaient aimer porter leur blouse hors de leur jupe, qu'elles avaient remontée jusqu'à la mi-cuisse. L'une d'entre elles portait des lunettes d'aviateur sur la tête et mâchait une grosse gomme. Elle jeta un bref coup d'oeil à Harry avant de détourner son regard et de poursuivre son chemin.

La première cloche retentit soudain et le groupe se décida soudain à se lever. Chacun partit dans une direction opposée en se disant que la journée se risquait d'être longue.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 : Sous la table**

Tom et Jaymee marchaient d'un pas semi-pressé vers leur cours de piano. Tom aperçut soudain la porte de leur local et il tint la porte ouverte pour la jeune fille. Ils étaient parmi les premiers arrivés et purent donc choisir les places qu'ils voulaient. La salle de classe, contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait penser, était constituée de tables et de chaises. Un seul piano à queue majestueux était placé dans le coin de la pièce.

-Mon dédain pour la théorie musicale égale à peu près mon amour pour le piano, grommela Jaymee après avoir posé ses partitions et ses cahiers sur sa table.

Tom lui sourit et poussa sa frange hors de ses yeux.

-C'est un mal nécessaire je crois. Pour pouvoir composer une chanson, il faut savoir nos gammes par cœur, non?

Jaymee le dévisagea et haussa les épaules.

-Pas vraiment, j'ai appris à jouer à l'oreille et je peux composer une chanson sans nécessairement savoir si elle est en fa majeur ou en mi.

Tom haussa les sourcils et pouffa doucement de rire.

-Mi, ça n'existe pas, lui dit-il, le regard rieur.

Jaymee roula les yeux vers le plafond.

-Exactement mon point. Je m'en fiche du nom de la note, ce qui est important c'est que je sache la jouer non?

Tom hocha la tête.

-Si tu le dis!

Une première cloche sonna, signalant aux élèves qu'il restait cinq minutes avant le début des cours. La classe se remplit de plus en plus. Une fille toute petite et toute menue, les bras chargés de papiers et de livres en équilibre précaire, entra dans la classe et jeta un regard apeuré sur la pièce qu'elle semblait trouver un peu trop pleine. Jaymee poussa un petit ricanement lorsque sa pile se balança dangereusement. Tom se leva d'un bond et, tel un super héros, se lança vers la fille et prit la moitié de sa pile.

-Je crois que tu vas avoir besoin d'un peu d'aide pour porter tout ça, dit-il d'un ton aimable.

Derrière un rideau de longs cheveux blonds et bouclés, Tom la vit rougir et regarder vers le sol. Il avança sa main et se présenta :

-Je m'appelle Tom.

Elle regarda sa main timidement et, après ce qui parut être plusieurs minutes, la prit dans la sienne et la serra brièvement.

-Merci Tom. Je m'appelle Laura.

Tom lui lança un sourire chaleureux qui la fit rougit à nouveau et l'invita à venir s'asseoir avec lui et Jaymee. Elle accepta presque à contrecœur et suivit Tom qui tenait toujours la moitié de ses biens.

-Pourquoi tu traînes autant de choses au premier cours? Lui demanda-t-il alors, après avoir posé ses papiers sur une table.

Laura s'assit doucement et joua nerveusement avec une mèche de ses cheveux.

-Je n'en sais rien... J'avais peur qu'il me manque quelque chose alors j'ai tout emporté.

À la gauche de Tom, Jaymee continuait de ricaner, tout en griffonnant des paroles de chanson sur l'une de ses partitions. Laura lui lança un regard rempli de tristesse puis baissa ses yeux vers ses mains qui étaient placées sur ses cuisses. Tom lança un regard noir à Jaymee puis lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes lorsqu'elle n'arrêta pas de rire.

-QUOI?! Lança la brune en regardant Tom d'un air bougon.

-Arrête de rire d'elle, c'est pas sa faute si elle est timide, souffla Tom.

Jaymee haussa les épaules et lui fit un doigt d'honneur. Quelques secondes plus tard, le professeur entra dans la classe et le silence se fit immédiatement.

-Bonjour à tous et à toutes et bienvenue à l'académie de musique Mary Spenser...

….. …..

Tout de suite après son cours de théorie du piano, Tom avait un cours pratique (de piano, toujours). La classe était donnée par le même professeur qui les exempta de leur pratique puisque c'était la première journée et qu'il n'avait fait qu'expliquer le fonctionnement de l'école. Il était donc 10h15, le cours qui était commencé à 8h30 avait donc duré un peu moins de deux heures (il était supposé 2h30) et Tom se retrouva, avec Jaymee et Laura, dans un petit salon qui était dans l'aile des première année. Quelques autres personnes de leur cours passèrent devant eux, certains s'assirent aussi, d'autres paraissaient perdus.

Tom et Jaymee se mirent à l'aise dans des fauteuils et Laura, fidèle à son caractère réservé, s'assit, le dos bien droit, tout au bord d'un divan.

-Si on apprenait un peu à mieux se connaître? Proposa Tom après quelques minutes.

Il espérait, grâce à cet exercice, rendre Laura un peu moins intimidée.

-D'accord, dit Jaymee en souriant un peu. Je commence! J'adore jouer du piano, comme vous devez avoir déjà compris. J'aime aussi un peu les arts plastique. J'aimerais beaucoup me trouver une activité parascolaire en dessin ou quelque chose du genre. J'écris beaucoup de paroles de chanson dans un livret mais personne ne les a jamais lues. Ma sœur pense que je suis folle parce que je passe mon temps à écrire... Ma mère est morte du cancer quand j'avais huit ans et mon père ne s'entendait pas très bien avec ma sœur, qui a 9 ans de plus que moi en passant, et il est parti quand j'avais onze ans. Il m'écrit des fois et il lui arrive de venir me voir quand ma sœur n'est pas là... Au début je ne voulais pas nécessairement m'inscrire ici pour étudier la musique, parce que, comme je t'ai dit tout à l'heure Tom, je déteste les cours théoriques, mais ma sœur a insisté... Je n'aurais probablement pas été sélectionnée à cause de mes lacunes en théorie si ça n'avait été du fait que ma marraine est l'assistante du directeur. Je déteste porter des jupes et des robes ( - elle pointa ses jambes pour montrer qu'elle avait effectivement opté pour les pantalons plutôt que la jupe au moment d'acheter son uniforme - ) et les filles populaires qui se croient tout permis.

Comme pour illustrer son point, un groupe de cinq grandes filles blondes qui riaient en pointant des gens du doigt, passa au même moment. Jaymee hocha la tête, satisfaite de cette démonstration de ce qu'elle détestait le plus au monde.

Tom pouffa de rire et Laura esquissa un petit sourire.

-Moi, commença Tom, j'habite avec mes deux parents et ma sœur Carrie qui a deux ans de moins que moi. Je joue du piano depuis l'âge de 3 ans et de la guitare depuis que j'ai 7 ans. J'aime aussi beaucoup écrire des chansons - musique et paroles - et j'adore chanter. Je me débrouille assez bien en dessin moi aussi mais je déteste les sports. Venir étudier ici, c'était mon rêve depuis environ cinq ans. À mon ancienne école, à Harrow, j'étais souvent sélectionné pour écrire la musique pour les comédies musicales de la troupe de théâtre dont je faisais aussi partie. J'adore les Beatles, The Who, Green Day. Ce sont quelques uns de mes groupes préférés et je m'inspire souvent de l'un ou de l'autre de ces groupes pour écrire mes chansons. En ce moment, je suis jumelé, dans mon dortoir, avec trois garçons qui n'ont pratiquement rien en commun, ni entre eux, ni avec moi, mais ils sont assez divertissants... Voilà, je pense que c'est assez... Je n'ai jamais eu une vie très palpitante!

Les deux filles lui sourirent, puis Tom et Jaymee regardèrent Laura d'un air inquisiteur. Elle rougit et se racla la gorge.

-Je suis fille unique. Mes parents sont divorcés et j'habite avec mon père en Irlande. Ma mère est une artiste peintre et elle s'est installée en France. J'ai commencé à jouer du piano très jeune moi aussi, vers l'âge de 4 ans. Je ne me mêle jamais aux foules, j'ai une peur bleue des petits endroits clos qui comportent trop de personnes. Comme vous avez dû le voir, je suis très réservée mais pourtant, j'adorerais tant faire partie d'une troupe de théâtre et faire des comédies musicales un jour...

Elle sembla se perdre dans ses pensées et les deux autres comprirent qu'ils ne tireraient plus rien d'elle aujourd'hui. Tom allait ouvrir la bouche pour lui dire qu'elle pourrait bien réussir à surmonter sa gêne et réaliser son rêve un jour mais une tornade blonde se jeta sur lui, le rendant incapable de prononcer le moindre mot.

-Tommy! Lança Dougie d'une voix perçante.

Tom roula les yeux et essaya de déplacer un peu son ami afin de pouvoir respirer.

-Je t'ai manqué? Demanda Dougie en repositionnant son poids.

-Affreusement, dit Tom d'un ton sarcastique.

-Comme c'est gentil!

Dougie s'esclaffa de rire et laissa tomber son sac sur le sol. Il regarda à tour de rôle Jaymee et Laura, puis il tapota Tom dans le dos.

-Bravo mon ami! Première journée de cours et tu as déjà deux conquêtes à ajouter à ton harem!

Laura devint, si c'était possible, encore plus rouge et Jaymee haussa les sourcils.

-Les filles, je vous présente l'un de mes compagnons de chambre, Dougie Poynter.

Celui-ci se leva des genoux de Tom et fit la révérence devant chacune des filles avant de leur embrasser la main.

-Enchanté mesdames, dit-il en faisant un clin d'œil séducteur à la pauvre Laura qui ne savait plus où se mettre.

Tom tira Dougie vers lui d'un coup sec et lui murmura :

-Arrête, elle est déjà assez gênée comme ça! Je ne voudrais pas qu'elle s'évanouisse à force d'hyper ventiler!

Dougie sourit à Tom et s'assit tranquillement sur le bras de son fauteuil, tel un petit chien qui surveillant son maître. Une discussion sans importance prit alors place entre trois des occupants de la pièce, jusqu'à ce que Danny arrive avec Harry et Marie.

-Salut! Lancèrent-t-il tous au hasard.

Tom fit à nouveau les présentations et tout le monde essaya de se trouver une place confortable.

-Vous avez fini depuis longtemps? Lança Harry à l'attention des pianistes.

Tom regarda sa montre.

-Une heure environ. Notre cours a fini à 10h15.

Harry hocha la tête et son regard se posa sur Jaymee qui le dévisageait depuis son arrivée.

-J'ai quelque chose sur la figure? Demanda-t-il, légèrement inquiet.

Jaymee secoua frénétiquement la tête et Tom remarqua qu'elle était devenue rouge à son tour. Il donna un coup de coude dans les côtes de Dougie et lui fit signe de regarder vers la jeune fille. Ils se lancèrent un regard rempli de compréhension puis s'esclaffèrent de rire d'une même voix. Tous les autres occupants de la pièce leur lancèrent un regard interrogateur mais ils ne répondirent rien.

Vers 11h45, Dougie se leva, s'étira et ramassa son sac.

-J'ai faim, je vais dîner. Qui m'aime me suive! Proclama-t-il d'un ton impérieux.

Tom se leva d'un bond, ramassa ses affaires à la hâte et fit signe aux filles de le suivre. Harry, Danny et Marie les suivirent d'un pas un peu moins précipité. Quand ces trois derniers arrivèrent à la cafétéria, Dougie et Tom avaient déjà acheté leur dîner et l'avaient même déjà entamé.

-Alors, c'était cool votre premier cours? Demanda Dougie à la table en général.

Il y eut un chœur de « non », puis Tom dit « ouais! ». Dougie haussa un sourcil et le regarda de plein front.

-Tu avais un cours de quoi?

-Théorie du piano, dit-il dans un sourire éclatant.

Dougie fit mine d'avoir un haut le corps et Tom lui lança un bout de pain qui atterrit dans ses cheveux.

-Moi j'avais un cours d'enregistrement, dit Danny, la bouche pleine. C'était emmerdant, le prof n'a pas dit un seul mot sur les consoles...

-Moi j'avais un cours de batterie, et on a joué un peu. Notre prof voulait évaluer nos compétences à nouveau, dit Marie qui, elle, avait pris la peine d'avaler avant de parler.

Harry, après avoir lancé un regard dégoûté à Danny qui avait postillonné sur la table, se lança dans une explication fastidieuse de ce qu'avait été son premier cours de diction. Après cinq minutes d'explications ininterrompues, Dougie lança sa fourchette en l'air et se mit à crier.

-TAIS-TOI! ON N'EN A RIEN À FAIRE!

Toute la cafétéria devint silencieuse. Personne n'émit un son pendant quelques secondes puis certains se risquèrent à se remettre à parler. Harry fixait Dougie d'un regard surpris.

-Bon Dieu, Harry, on va vraiment devoir commencer à t'appeler Harriette! Lança Dougie d'un ton désespéré.

Tom et Danny éclatèrent de rire alors que les filles ne comprenaient rien du tout. Harry se croisa les bras devant le torse et leur lança à tous - mais surtout à Doug - un regard braisé.

Le reste du dîner se passa sans rien d'intéressant. Jaymee ne cessait de regarder Harry du coin de l'oeil, alors que celui-ci continuait de lancer des regards noirs à ses compagnons de chambre, Laura tremblait un peu de peur depuis le cri de Dougie (elle semblait avoir peur qu'il lui crie après si elle parlait), Danny et Marie parlaient (en murmurant) de Dieu sait quoi, Dougie passait des commentaires stupides sur chaque personne qui se trouvait dans la pièce (« Tu crois que cette fille rembourre son soutien-gorge? », « On dirait que ce gars-là porte une perruque », « Regarde le prof là-bas, on dirait que quelqu'un est en train de le sucer en-dessous de la table »). Tom se contentait de rire et d'ajouter des commentaires de temps en temps. Dougie s'esclaffèrent d'un rire lorsqu'une femme sembla apparaître de nulle part à côté du prof dont Doug parlait plus tôt.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5 : Capturer l'amour**

Deux mois avaient passé depuis le début des cours. Aujourd'hui était un samedi et les élèves étaient bien contents d'avoir enfin quelques minutes libres. Tom était maintenant très rarement sans Dougie, Jaymee ou Laura, Danny était, lui, rarement aperçu sans Marie (et vice versa!) et Harry était rarement vu sans miroir (!). Jaymee, quand elle ne traînait pas dans un local de piano avec Tom, était souvent vue en train de rêvasser devant Harry (qui ne semblait pas trop s'en rendre compte - ou bien il s'en fichait simplement).

Le groupe était réuni dans le salon qu'ils s'étaient approprié. Tom était écrasé sur un sofa, la tête de Doug sur ses cuisses. Laura était paisiblement assise dans un fauteuil à leur gauche. Jaymee, comme il a été mentionné il y a quelques minutes, était assise à penser à Harry qui, lui, tentait d'apprendre un texte. Marie lui donnait la réplique pendant que Danny grattait doucement sur sa guitare.

-« _Je conserverai le souvenir de ces bons conseils comme un gardien pour mon coeur. Mais vous, cher frère, ne faites pas comme ce pasteur impie qui indique une route escarpée et épineuse vers le ciel, tandis que lui-même, libertin repu et impudent, foule les primevères du sentier de la licence, sans se soucier de ses propres sermons. _»

-« _N'ayez pas de crainte pour moi. Je tarde trop longtemps. Mais voici mon père. _» Le père entre (il fit mine d'ouvrir la porte et d'arriver dans la pièce). « _Une double bénédiction est une double faveur ; l'occasion sourit à de seconds adieux. _»

Dougie regarda Tom droit dans les yeux et secoua la tête. Tom lui passa la main dans les cheveux pour le calmer - il avait appris, durant les deux derniers mois, que son ami pouvait être très explosif quand il était question de Harry. Dougie sembla fondre au toucher de Tom et il se cala un peu plus contre lui.

Jazzy entra alors dans le salon avec une grande blonde aux yeux bruns. Jaymee lui jeta un bref coup d'œil et poussa un grognement.

-Salut les jeunes, lança-t-elle.

Elle tapota le genou de son frère au passage et alla s'asseoir dans un fauteuil juste à côté.

-Tout le monde, je vous présente Alexianne.

Les réactions furent mitigées. Tom lui fit un sourire chaleureux et poussa légèrement Dougie pour qu'il la salue aussi. Danny lui sourit rapidement puis fit un clin d'oeil à Marie qui avait levé son regard vers lui quand il avait arrêté de jouer. Harry fit un bref mouvement de tête qui n'aurait pu être qu'un spasme et les filles restèrent en général indifférentes aux nouvelles venues.

Alexianne haussa les sourcils et regarda Jazzy qui haussa les épaules et secoua la tête.

-Vous êtes toutes les deux en danse? Questionna Dougie, qui s'était un peu relevé et se trouvait appuyé contre le bras droit de Tom.

Alexianne secoua la tête puis replaça une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

-Non, moi je suis en littérature. On s'est connues dans l'activité de chant après les cours.

Dougie hocha la tête et se redressa un peu plus. Il tendit la main à Alexianne.

-Je suis Dougie, le charmant frère de Jazz, dit-il d'un ton condescendant. Et lui, derrière, c'est mon Tommy.

Dougie lui tapota le crâne et Tom roula les yeux.

-Je suis Tom, rectifia-t-il.

Alexianne leur sourit puis regarda vers le reste de la salle. Comme personne ne semblait s'empresser de se présenter, Tom se décida à le faire.

-Celui qui lit un texte de théâtre, c'est Harry, celle qui lui donne la réplique c'est Marie, celui avec la guitare c'est Danny, et les deux autres filles, là, ce sont Laura et Jaymee.

-Enchantée, dit Alexianne, ne s'attendant pas à une réponse.

Une conversation légère s'installa dans la salle. Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, Harry et Marie déposèrent leurs textes d'un même geste. Jaymee semblait avoir attendu ce moment depuis un bout de temps parce qu'elle se redressa d'un coup sec et s'adressa à Harry.

-Harry?

Il tourna son regard vers elle.

-Hmm?

-J'ai décidé de m'inscrire au cours de création de décors en parascolaire, dit-elle fièrement.

-Hmm... Ah bon?

-Ouep! On va confectionner quelques décors pour _Hamlet_!

Harry lui sourit, presque timidement. Danny déposa sa guitare et se leva en s'étirant. Il tendit la main à Marie et l'aida à se relever.

-On va prendre un peu d'air, dit-il alors qu'elle hochait la tête.

Ils partirent en coup de vent.

Harry se leva à son tour et scruta la salle des yeux.

-Quelqu'un vient dehors avec moi? Demanda-t-il.

Jaymee se leva d'un bond et fit un salut militaire.

-Prête à vous accompagner mon caporal! Annonça-t-elle.

Harry pouffa de rire. Tom ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il était bien plus séduisant lorsqu'il laissait tomber son masque de garçon snob. Dougie pensait apparemment la même chose car il dit:

-Tu devrais rire plus souvent, ça te va bien.

Les joues de l'acteur se teintèrent d'une couleur rosée et il se dépêcha à quitter la pièce.

Alexianne et Jazzy semblèrent trouver que le salon n'était pas vraiment digne d'intérêt parce qu'elles se levèrent aussi et partirent en direction d'on ne sait où. Il ne restait que Laura, Dougie et Tom.

La jeune fille finit par se lever à son tour et marmonna quelque chose avant de partir au pas de course. Dougie et Tom se regardèrent, surpris.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit? Interrogea Tom.

Dougie haussa les épaules - enfin, il essaya; ce n'est pas une chose facile à faire quand on est couché sur le dos. Il se replaça confortablement et attrapa son cahier à dessins. Tom le regarda dessiner une créature tout droit sortie de son imagination puis se perdit dans ses pensées.

Depuis qu'il était arrivé à Mary Spenser, il avait commencé à ressentir des choses qu'il n'avait jamais ressenties avant. À son ancienne école, il avait eu des amis, de très bons amis, avec qui il correspondait maintenant d'ailleurs, mais, même s'il les connaissait depuis plus de cinq ans, il ne s'était jamais senti assez à l'aise pour agir avec eux comme il le faisait avec Dougie. Ça ne lui avait d'ailleurs jamais traversé l'esprit. Avec Dougie, ça semblait venir naturellement. C'était comme si un gigantesque champs magnétique l'entourait; Tom s'y sentait attiré.

Son orientation sexuelle était bien entendu l'une des choses sur lesquelles il se questionnait le plus depuis son entrée à l'académie. Était-il gay? Il ne le croyait pas; aucun autre garçon ne l'avait attiré avant. Aucune fille non plus d'ailleurs. Peut-être qu'avant, il n'avait simplement pas rencontré le bon garçon. Peu lui importait qu'il soit hétérosexuel, homosexuel ou bisexuel, l'essentiel était qu'il semblait tomber amoureux de l'un de ses meilleurs amis et qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire.

Bien sûr, Doug était très affectueux avec lui mais il l'était avec tous ceux qu'il considérait comme ses amis. En ce moment, il aurait très bien pu être couché sur Danny et pour lui, ça n'aurait probablement fait aucune différence. Il flirtait souvent avec Tom aussi, mais ça, pour lui, c'était presque une seconde nature. Dès qu'il rencontrait quelqu'un dans le couloir, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui faire un clin d'œil. Tom commençait à se demander s'il n'avait pas un tic nerveux...

Il abaissa son regard et le fixa sur Dougie, toujours occupé à dessiner sa créature bizarre. Un doux sourire se posa sur ses lèvres et il ne put s'empêcher de mettre sa main dans les cheveux de son ami.

Dougie leva ses yeux vers lui et lui fit l'un de ses fameux clin d'œil.

-Tu n'es pas un peu inconfortable comme ça pour dessiner?

-Non.

Un silence paisible retomba sur eux pendant quelques secondes. Tom se sentait toujours calme quand il regardait Doug dessiner.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est?

Dougie leva son cahier à bout de bras pour bien le scruter, puis il haussa les épaules.

-J'en sais rien! Un mélange entre un chien, un lézard et un aigle j'imagine!

Tom pouffa de rire et Dougie lança son cahier sur la table devant lui avant de se redresser. Il s'assit de côté sur le sofa, de manière à faire face à Tom.

-Tu semblais perdu dans tes pensées tout à l'heure...

Tom le regarda droit dans les yeux, puis imita sa posture.

-Oui, je pensais à ce que ma vie était en train de devenir. J'ai toujours été un peu désadapté socialement, ça m'épate encore la vitesse à laquelle j'ai réussi à me bâtir un cercle d'amis ici.

-C'est toujours plus facile dans des places comme ici, dit Dougie. On aime tous les mêmes choses, ou presque. Tout le monde ici serait considéré comme marginal dans un collège normal, parce qu'on a des esprits artistiques.

Tom hocha la tête mais il eut tout de même un petit rictus.

-Qui êtes vous et qu'avez-vous fait de Dougie Poynter? Il n'a jamais parlé aussi sagement!

Dougie pouffa de rire et donna un faible coup de poing sur l'épaule de Tom. Le pianiste lui tira la langue. Leurs rires s'évanouirent subitement, chacun semblait s'être perdu dans le regard de l'autre. Le champ magnétique imaginaire qui régnait autour de Dougie semblait les rapprocher de plus en plus l'un de l'autre; leurs visages se trouvèrent à quelques centimètres, puis à quelques millimètres. Tom tenta un regard vers les lèvres de Dougie puis revint vers ses yeux, avant de commencer à les fermer tranquillement. Le contact allait se faire entre eux mais un flash éblouissant les força à se séparer d'un bond.

Devant eux, Marye, la jeune photographe excentrique, se trouvait avec son appareil photo pointé dans leur direction. Dougie ouvrait et fermait la bouche, comme un poisson, et pointa un doigt vers elle.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Lui demanda-t-il d'une voix apeurée.

-Je capture l'amour.

Elle leur sourit tendrement puis tourna les talons et partit en gambadant.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6 : Le jeune Padawan**

Le départ de Marye fut suivi d'un silence presque inconfortable. Tom regardait Dougie qui était assis là, la bouche ouverte, toujours incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. Il lui tapota le genou affectueusement, ce qui le fit sortir de sa transe momentanée.

-Sérieusement, je déteste quand il fait ça.

Il s'enfonça dans le sofa, croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et se mit à bouder. Tom pouffa de rire et s'approcha de lui à nouveau. Il ouvrit ses bras et Dougie se laissa tomber sur sa poitrine.

-Quand on avait dix ou onze ans, Jazzie m'avait forcé à jouer à la poupée avec elle... Marye avait eu un petit appareil photo en plastique pour sa fête et elle m'avait pris en photo avec les poupées. Elle m'avait menacé que si je la forçais encore à jouer au docteur, elle montrerait la photo à toute la classe...

Tom sourit et secoua la tête.

-Je vois qu'elle sait encore comment te contrôler maintenant.

-Maintenant elle est juste folle. « Je capture l'amour », qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?

-Oh, j'en sais rien, probablement qu'elle a photographié quelqu'un qui faisait du ski?

Doug donna un coup de coude dans les côtes de Tom.

-Arrête de te moquer de moi, c'est moi qui est sensé se moquer des autres!

Tom éclata à nouveau de rire et poussa Dougie sur ses pieds.

-Allez, c'est l'heure de souper et je meurs de faim, déclara-t-il.

Dougie roula les yeux et ramassa ses affaires.

-Tu as toujours faim Tom. Contrôle-toi avant d'atteindre une tonne! Je te promets que tu seras pas mal moins séduisant à ce moment-là.

Tom repoussa une mèche de cheveux rebelle qui était tombée devant ses yeux et regarda Dougie de biais.

-Et maintenant, je le suis?

Dougie cligna des yeux et le regarda une minute avant de comprendre qu'il demandait s'il était séduisant, et non s'il était obèse.

-Très énormément, laça Dougie d'un air émerveillé.

-Phrase agrammaticale, marmonna Tom.

Dougie lui donna un coup de cahier derrière la tête.

-Je parler comme je vouloir. Moi trop cool pour grammaire!

Ils arrivèrent dans la cafétéria et Dougie remarqua sur le champ Marye qui était assise non loin des portes d'entrée.

-MARYE! Tonna-t-il.

La jeune fille, possiblement habituée à ce genre d'attitude de sa part, releva tranquillement la tête et le regarda.

-Oui, demanda-t-elle, sans sourciller.

Dougie traversa la distance qui le séparait d'elle à grandes enjambées et s'assit sur le banc qui lui faisait face.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux cette fois-ci? Recommencer à jouer au docteur?

Ceci fut lancé sur un ton sarcastique et Marye pouffa de rire.

-Toujours aussi amusant mon petit Dougie! J'avais seulement besoin d'une photo romantique pour faire un montage dans un cours et je crois que celle-ci fera bien l'affaire!

-Tu ne peux pas utiliser ma photo sans mon consentement! Cria Dougie.

Plusieurs têtes se tournèrent vers lui et Tom, qui se tenait maintenant derrière lui, lui fit signe de parler moins fort.

-Oh! Douga! Allez, les autres vont baver en voyant la qualité de cette photo-là!

Dougie fronça les sourcils et secoua énergétiquement la tête.

-Quoi, tu n'acceptes toujours pas ton orientation sexuelle? Demanda-t-elle, maintenant exaspérée.

-Ce n'est pas ça et tu le sais très bien, dit Dougie dans un murmure. Ce n'est pas des affaires de personne c'est tout!

Tom suivait la discussion avec intérêt. À vrai dire, il ne voulait pas nécessairement que cette photo-là soit rendue publique, puisqu'il n'était même pas encore certain de ce qui se passait avec Dougie, mais il ne voyait pas pourquoi son ami en faisait tout un plat.

-Et toi, Tom, tu voudrais bien que j'utilise la photo pour mon montage? Lui demanda subitement Marye.

-Hé bien...

Il sentit le regard de Dougie sur lui et se racla la gorge.

-J'imagine que je n'y vois pas vraiment d'inconvénient, si tu promets qu'elle n'apparaîtra jamais par magie sur un mur ou quelque chose du genre... Tu la donnes à ton prof pour qu'il puisse te donner ta note et après ça disparaît.

Il regarda à tour de rôle les deux occupants de la table. Ils avaient tous deux un air à moitié content.

-D'accord... C'est bon, dit Marye dans un soupir.

-Oui bon, si tu fais comme Tom a dit, je suis d'accord aussi, dit alors Dougie.

Un sourire se glissa sur le visage de la jeune fille et elle enlaça son ami par-dessus la table.

-Promis Doug! Merci beaucoup!

Il hocha la tête et se leva, suivant Tom vers leur table habituelle. Alors qu'ils marchaient, Tom repensa à quelque chose qu'il avait entendu et regarda Dougie.

-Est-ce qu'elle t'a appelé Douga?!

Doug poussa un grognement et cacha son visage dans ses mains, puis il hocha faiblement la tête.

-Elle m'appelle comme ça depuis qu'on est tout petits... Je croyais qu'elle allait avoir oublié après son déménagement mais on dirait bien que non... Ce nom là est franchement ridicule! Je le trouvais ridicule à quatre ans et je le trouve encore ridicule à seize!

Tom haussa les épaules en souriant.

-Je trouve ça mignon, je pense que je vais t'appeler tout le temps comme ça maintenant, annonça-t-il.

Dougie lui lança un regard noir. Ils atteignirent enfin leur table et s'assirent face à face. Comme il était encore tôt, il n'y avait pas trop de gens autour et Tom décida que c'était le meilleur moment pour parler en paix, avant de se faire déranger par Danny.

-Tu sais, ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure, commença-t-il.

Dougie le regarda droit dans les yeux, l'expression neutre. Il hocha la tête, faisant signe à Tom qu'il savait de quoi il était question.

-Qu'est-ce que ça représentait pour toi?

Dougie avala sa bouchée de jambon avant de répondre.

-Quand tu es entré dans la chambre la première journée, j'ai tout de suite su qu'il y aurait quelque chose de spécial entre nous. J'ai commencé à me dire que tu étais peut être un vampire et que tu m'avais choisi pour être ton partenaire et que c'était pour ça que je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de vouloir te voir ou te parler.

Tom esquissa un sourire quand Dougie lui fit un clin d'œil.

-Je me suis dit que si j'étais chanceux, poursuivit Doug, je deviendrais ton meilleur ami ou quelque chose du genre. Mais tout à l'heure j'ai eu l'impression que tu m'offrais plus que juste de l'amitié.

Tom était suspendu aux paroles de Dougie. Est-ce qu'il avait vraiment pu percevoir ça, quand Tom n'était même pas certain lui-même de ses sentiments?

Voyant que Tom ne répondait rien, Dougie devint un peu nerveux.

-Est-ce que j'ai eu tord de penser ça?

Tom se sentit instantanément mal de n'avoir rien dit.

-NON! Enfin... Je crois pas... C'est la première fois que je ressens quelque chose comme ça pour quelqu'un et je ne sais pas quoi faire.

Il laissa tomber sa tête sur ses bras qui étaient repliés sur le dessus de la table. Tout était silencieux à leur table. Tom sentit tout à coup une présence à côté de lui. Des bras passèrent autour de son torse et une tête se posa sur son épaule.

-Je sais ce que tu peux ressentir Tom, murmura Dougie. Quand je me suis aperçu que les garçons ne me rendaient pas indifférents l'année passée, je me sentais complètement perdu...

Tom releva un peu la tête et se retrouva à nouveau nez-à-nez avec Doug.

-Et comment tu as fait pour te retrouver? Murmura-t-il à son tour.

Dougie esquissa un sourire et colla son front à celui de Tom.

-J'ai beaucoup parlé avec mon oncle qui a annoncé à sa famille qu'il est gay il y a des années. Il m'a énormément aidé.

-Tu crois que tu pourrais arriver à m'aider a me retrouver?

Le sourire de Dougie s'élargit et il hocha la tête.

-Je serai ton guide, cher Padawan.

Tom éclata de rire. Dougie admira l'éclat de pur bonheur qui se formait dans son regard quand il riait ou souriait simplement. Toujours assis à cheval sur le banc, il posa son coude sur la table et appuya sa tête dessus pour mieux observer son compagnon. Tom haussa un sourcil et le regarda le contempler.

-Tu devrais toujours sourire. Ça illumine ton visage.

-D'accord! J'en prend note!

Il fit mine de sortir un calepin et un crayon et écrit dans le vide :

- « Pour être séduisant, je dois sourire et ne pas peser une tonne. » D'autres conseils maître Yoda?

-Hey! J'espère que je suis plus beau que Yoda!

Tom ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais étonnamment, la réponse vint d'ailleurs.

-Pas vraiment, non.

Les deux blonds levèrent la tête vers la personne qui avait parlé et trouvèrent devant eux Harry, Jaymee, Danny et Marie. Ces deux derniers se tenaient subtilement la main, tentant probablement de n'être remarqués par personne. Marie remarqua que les regards de Tom et Dougie se dirigeaient vers les mains entrelacées et lâcha celle de Danny comme si elle avait été brûlante. Dougie regarda Tom qui haussa les épaules.

-Parfois, moins on en sait, mieux on se porte mon cher Douga...


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7 : Guardian Angel**

Le lundi après-midi, Danny resta après son cours de console. Tout ça était bien nouveau pour lui et il avait de la difficulté à comprendre le fonctionnent de plus de la moitié des boutons qui se trouvaient sur le tableau devant lui. Entrèrent alors trois filles plus vieilles. L'une d'entre-elles, qui portait des lunettes d'aviateur sur la tête, s'approcha de lui en faisant claquer sa gomme et regarda par-dessus son épaule. Danny lui lança un regard qui voulait clairement dire « casse-toi tu m'énerves » mais ceci ne fit qu'augmenter son sourire sournois. Elle regarda tous les manuels ouverts sur la console et lança un clin d'œil complice à ses copines qui s'assirent en ricanant.

-Encore un petit nouveau qui essaie de jouer dans la cour des grands!

Danny fronça les sourcils et lui marmonna de ficher le camp.

-Oh non! Je suis déjà passé par là, je vais t'aider! Laisse tomber les bouquins.

Elle se tira une chaise et s'assit.

-Ah au fait! Je m'appelle Mylène! Mais tout le monde m'appelle Maï!

Danny haussa un sourcil et essaya de décider s'il devait lui répondre ou l'ignorer. Après tout, il avait bien besoin d'un peu d'aide s'il voulait enregistrer sa pièce avant l'an 4000...

-Moi c'est Danny.

-Alors, Danny, dit Maï, la première chose que tu dois faire c'est allumer la console.

Elle prit une pose et tous deux se regardèrent. Maï avec un faux sourire encourageant sur le visage et Danny avec un air insulté. Mylène tourna son regard vers la console et regarda à nouveau Danny. Elle s'avança légèrement vers lui et lui parla encore plus lentement.

-Ça va...? Tu as compris ou s'il faut que je recommence? Ouvre... La... Console...

Danny roula les yeux et reprit ses livres, décidant de continuer sa lecture où il était rendu. Pendant ce temps là, Maï et ses amies étaient mortes de rire sur leurs chaises.

-Allez! T'es pas parti en pleurant, ça veut dire que t'as du potentiel! Je t'aide pour vrai.

Ce qu'elle fit.

Après environ quinze minutes, ses deux amies quittèrent la pièce en disant qu'elles allaient manger. Une heure après ça, Danny avait finalement réussi à enregistrer sa pièce et il sourit fièrement à Maï.

-Merci! Je crois pas que j'y serais arrivé sans toi!

Maï leva le poing et Danny le tapa avec le sien.

-Pas de problème mate!

Ils sortirent simultanément de la pièce et Mylène fonça de plein fouet dans Laura qui passait malencontreusement par là. Elle lui lança un regard mauvais.

-La prochaine fois que tu me fais un truc du genre, c'est ta tête que tu vas ramasser par terre au lieu de tes papiers! Bon, je te quitte Dan, j'ai faim! Ta-ta!

Danny, incrédule, la regarda partir puis se tourna vers la pauvre Laura, tremblotante, qui tentait de ramasser ses partitions qui étaient éparpillées un peu partout sur le sol.

-Ça va, Laura?

Elle secoua la tête et fondit en larmes avant de se laisser tomber sur le torse de Danny.

Il tenta du mieux qu'il le pouvait de ramasser les papiers pour que personne ne marche dessus et il conduisit Laura vers le mur, où il s'assit avec elle. Elle pleura contre son épaule pendant de nombreuses minutes, jusqu'à ce que Tom passe devant eux.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe?! Demanda-t-il, totalement déconcerté.

-Une fille de deuxième, Mylène, est venue m'aider à enregistrer ma chanson et quand on est sortis du studio, elle et Laura se sont rentré dedans, Mylène l'a menacée... Je crois que c'était la goutte qui fait déborder le vase...

Tom s'accroupit à la droite de Laura et enleva ses cheveux de son visage.

-Il faut que tu apprennes à ne pas t'en faire avec ce que les autres pensent, Lau... Sinon, tu vas finir par faire une dépression ou un truc du genre...

Danny hocha frénétiquement la tête et Laura releva la sienne afin de regarder Tom en plein visage. Ses yeux étaient rouges et bouffis et des cheveux collaient à ses joues. Tom essuya les larmes avec sa main gauche et l'embrassa sur le front.

-Je peux t'aider à travailler ta confiance en toi si tu veux, lui proposa-t-il.

Elle hocha la tête et le serra dans ses bras.

-Merci Tom. Je vais aller m'arranger un peu et je vais venir vous rejoindre pour le souper.

Les deux garçons acquiescèrent et la regardèrent partir le dos courbé.

-J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, dit Tom à voix basse.

….. …..

Laura ne se présenta pas au souper et Tom ne cessait de bouger nerveusement.

-Tom! Calme-toi! Le réprimanda Danny pour la sixième fois. Elle a sûrement décidé de rester toute seule dans sa chambre, ou bien elle s'est mise à écrire une pièce qui lui a passé par la tête.

Tom hocha la tête mais ne parut tout de même pas convaincu. Après avoir regardé son assiette pleine pendant encore quinze minutes, il se leva d'un bond et partit d'un pas rapide vers la chambre de son amie. Il frappa de toutes ses forces sur la porte mais n'obtint pas de réponse. Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Il commença à se ronger les ongles, puis l'une des compagnes de chambre de Laura arriva et le vit debout devant la porte.

-As-tu vu Laura? Demanda-t-il précipitamment.

La fille secoua la tête et le regarda de travers.

-Je suis sûr qu'elle est ici mais elle ne répond pas, peux-tu me laisser entrer?

-Bien sûr, dit-elle, puis elle ouvrit la porte sur quelque chose dont personne ne devrait jamais être témoin.

Le temps sembla ralentir autour de Tom et les bruits s'évanouirent. Il entendit vaguement la fille crier derrière lui mais il ne s'en occupa pas. Ses yeux étaient rivés vers le corps inerte de l'une de ses meilleures amies. Une mare de sang ruisselait sous Laura qui était d'une blancheur écœurante. Ses jambes cessèrent tout à coup de fonctionner et Tom se retrouva assis sur le sol, toujours incapable de détacher son regard de la dépouille. D'autres cris se firent entendre autour de lui, une main se posa sur son épaule, mais il ignora tout ça. Il venait d'apercevoir un morceau de papier dans les mains de Laura et il s'approcha d'elle pour voir ce que c'était.

À l'endos de l'une des plus belles compositions de la jeune fille se trouva cette lettre funèbre qu'il avait cherchée.

« _Pardonne-moi Tom_ »

C'était tout. Trois petits mots. Pourtant, ils semblaient signifier tellement plus que « pardonne-moi ». Dans ces trois petits mots, Laura avait su laisser transparaître toute la haine qu'elle avait eue envers la société. Elle n'avait pas écrit « pardonnez-moi », mais bien « pardonne-moi » et elle s'était adressée directement à Tom.

Il se rappela d'une discussion qu'il avait eue avec Laura deux semaines auparavant...

[ F.L.A.S.H.B.A.C.K ]

_Tom et Laura étaient assis dans la cour, sous un saule pleurer et regardaient la légère bruine qui tombait autour d'eux. Laura frissonna soudain et Tom passa un bras autour de ses épaules pour la tenir au chaud._

_-Tu veux rentrer? Demanda-t-il._

_La jeune pianiste secoua la tête mais se blottit un peu plus contre son ami. Ils restèrent en silence pendant plusieurs longues minutes, mais ce n'était pas un silence lourd, c'était un silence rempli de compréhension. Laura parla soudain d'une voix si petite que si Tom n'avait pas été collé à elle, il ne l'aurait pas entendue._

_-Tu sais Tom, tu es mon premier vrai ami. Avant, personne ne m'a jamais comprise ou écoutée comme toi. Mes parents m'ont toujours trouvée pathétique. C'est pour ça que ma mère est partie... Et à l'école, tout le monde riait toujours de moi parce que je pleurnichais tout le temps, même les professeurs ont fini par arrêter d'essayer de m'aider, parce qu'ils ne pensaient pas que j'étais capable de changer... Toi, tu crois en moi et ça m'aide beaucoup, de savoir que tu es là pour moi s'il arrive quelque chose... Je ne crois pas que je vais être capable de devenir forte, mais je te remercie tout de même de le penser. Un jour, ça sera à mon tour de veiller sur toi..._

_Tom la serra encore plus fort contre lui. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi mais cette dernière phrase lui avait glacé le sang..._

[ F.I.N...D.U...F.L.A.S.H.B.A.C.K ]

-J'aurais dû savoir que quelque chose clochait, marmonna-t-il, toujours inconscient de ce qui l'entourait.

Il retourna la feuille qu'il tenait dans ses mains et vit que Laura avait enfin trouvé un titre à sa pièce.

_Guardian Angel_.

C'en fut trop pour Tom et il éclata en sanglots. Des mains le prirent sous les bras et le mirent sur ses pieds, avant de l'escorter hors de la chambre. Son cerveau ne répondait plus, il se laissa mener vers l'infirmerie où l'infirmière dut s'occuper de lui à cause d'un grave choc nerveux.

….. …..

Huit heures plus tard, Tom ouvrit les yeux et avait finalement retrouvé ses sens. Il regarda autour de lui et vit qu'il faisait très noir dans la pièce et en déduit donc que c'était la nuit. C'est alors qu'il ressentit une sensation de chaleur dans sa main gauche et la regarda, se demandant ce que c'était. Il y découvrit une autre main. Dougie était couché en boule dans un fauteuil à côté de son lit.

Tom revit soudainement dans sa tête le corps de Laura, sans vie, étendu sur le plancher et il laissa échapper un sanglot qui réveilla Dougie.

-Tom...

Celui-ci ne fit qu'ouvrir ses bras et Dougie s'y engouffra, tentant de donner le meilleur soutient possible à son ami sans prononcer le moindre mot. Ils restèrent dans cette position pendant plusieurs minutes, puis Tom parla d'une voix rauque et faible.

-J'aurais dû savoir... Tous les indices...

Dougie secoua la tête et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Tom, ce n'est pas ta faute! Même si tu avais réussi à deviner et que tu l'avais surveillée sans arrêt, elle aurait probablement fini par échapper à tes griffes et ça serait arrivé quand même, c'est le destin...

Le pianiste éclata en sanglots et cacha son visage dans l'épaule de Dougie à nouveau.

L'infirmière qui était de garde cette nuit-là entra dans la chambre, et voyant que Tom était réveillé, dit à Dougie de sortir quelques minutes pour qu'elle puisse passer quelques tests à nouveau.

….. …..

Le lendemain matin, la nouvelle s'était répandue parmi les élèves de l'école et le directeur avait décidé d'annuler les cours pour la journée.

Tom fut renvoyé dans sa chambre et resta allongé dans son lit à fixer le plafond. Dougie vint se placer à côté de lui et lui mit une feuille dans les mains. Tom la regarda et vit l'écriture de Laura sur la partition.

-J'aimerais savoir à quoi ressemble la mélodie qui est écrite ici, dit Doug.

Tom, les yeux plein d'eau, le regarda, puis regarda la partition. La musique se mit à jouer d'elle-même dans sa tête à mesure qu'il regardait les notes. Lorsqu'il atteignit la fin de la page, il soupira et se redressa.

-D'accord...

Il attrapa l'un de ses coton ouatés, l'enfila et sortit de la chambre, Dougie sur ses talons. Ils passèrent devant Harry et Danny mais n'arrêtèrent pas leur marche avant d'être arrivés au département de musique.

Tom entra dans le cubicule qu'il avait l'habitude de partager avec Laura ou Jaymee lorsqu'ils écrivaient ou jouaient des pièces musicales et s'installa au piano. Il se mit à jouer la mélodie qui sonnait étrangement joyeuse et un sentiment de liberté les envahit. Tom finit la pièce et laissa ses doigts glisser doucement du clavier. Dougie, qui était assis près de lui depuis le début, ne prononça pas un mot, ils restèrent simplement assis à regarder le titre de la pièce.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8 : In memoriam**

Le lendemain matin, dès l'aube, Tom se leva et se vêtit tout de noir avant de quitter le dortoir. Dougie ouvrit un œil et le regarda tristement quitter la chambre. Il ne le suivit parfois pas, préférant lui laisser un peu de temps pour réfléchir. Il se blottit sous son couvre-lit et essaya de se rendormir.

Pendant ce temps, Tom sortit dehors et regarda le ciel qui représentait très bien son humeur. Le temps était gris, la pluie prête à tomber à tout moment. Il se dirigea vers l'arbre sous lequel il aimait s'asseoir avec Laura et frissonna. L'air de novembre était frais et le vent commençait à se lever. Les feuilles du saule pleurer bruissèrent et certaines d'entre elles s'envolèrent. Tom, assis contre le tronc, les regarda virevolter. Il soupira puis déposa sur ses genoux le calepin qu'il avait amené avec lui et se mit à griffonner des paroles de chanson…

….. …..

Plusieurs heures plus tard, alors qu'il commençait à se sentir fiévreux et enrhumé, Tom rangea son calepin et se releva lentement. Il se traîna les pieds jusqu'à la cafétéria, releva furtivement les yeux puis s'avança lourdement jusqu'à la table que ses amis occupaient. Si ça n'avait été de la promesse qu'il avait faite à Dougie la veille, ils se seraient passés de sa compagnie pour aujourd'hui…

Dougie fut le premier à l'apercevoir à l'entrée de la salle et le regarda venir vers eux avec un regard rempli de tristesse. Tom vint s'asseoir à côté de lui et laissa tomber sa tête sur son épaule. Dougie mit instinctivement son bras autour des épaules de son ami puis le rapprocha de lui, tentant de faire passer le plus de chaleur possible.

Les autres regardèrent Tom avec pitié mais, après un regard de Dougie, décidèrent de résumer leurs conversations.

-Tu as faim? Demanda doucement Dougie en frottant le dos de Tom.

Ce dernier secoua la tête puis déposa son calepin sur la table afin de mieux se frotter les yeux. Il frissonna involontairement puis se colla encore plus à Dougie. L'artiste plaça sa main sur le front de Tom puis fronça les sourcils.

-Tu as passé tout ce temps dehors? Tom leva un peu les yeux afin de rencontrer les profondeurs bleues de Dougie.

-Comment tu sais si je suis parti depuis longtemps?

-Je t'ai vu quitter la chambre à cinq heures trente-cinq…

Tom haussa les épaules et, dans un élan soudan, poussa son calepin vers Dougie.

-J'écrivais une chanson, je me suis senti inspiré…

Dougie regarda longuement Tom dans les yeux, comme pour s'assurer qu'il avait bel et bien le droit de lire la chanson. Il savait que d'habitude, Tom n'aimait pas trop qu'on lise ses créations avant qu'il ait composé la musique. Il ouvrit le petit livret et se mit à parcourir les pages jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe sur celle qu'il croyait chercher.

_She Falls Asleep._

Tom hocha la tête et Dougie se mit à lire.

_She falls asleep and all she thinks about is you  
She falls asleep and all she dreams about is you  
When she's asleep the air she's breathing is for you  
Are why she wants to live  
She's not got that much more to give  
She sits alone, on her phone  
She's calling about her broken home  
And I don't know what I should say cause she's crying  
And feels as though she's thrown it all away  
__She won't last another day_

La chanson continuait mais Dougie arrêta de lire, ses yeux s'étaient emplis d'eau et il s'efforça d'empêcher les larmes de tomber. Il prit Tom dans ses bras et le serra contre lui.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Demanda soudain la voix de Danny.

Dougie secoua la tête et Tom ramassa son calepin.

-Je vais aller m'étendre un peu, je ne me sens pas très bien…

Il murmura quelque chose dans l'oreille de Dougie puis se leva.

-On devrait peut-être le suivre pour être sûrs qu'il ne fera rien…

Jaymee regarda les garçons et Marie qui étaient assis autour d'elle afin de s'assurer qu'ils avaient bien compris ce qu'elle voulait dire. Quand son regard se posa sur Dougie, elle ne put empêcher ses yeux de s'agrandir de surprise.

-Doug, ça va?!

Un ruisseau de larme coulait sur ses joues. Il s'empressa de l'essuyer puis se leva sur des jambes tremblantes.

-Tom va bien, laissez le tranquille…

Il ramassa ses choses et quitta la salle à son tour. Les autres occupants de la table se lancèrent tous un regard inquiet puis le regardèrent partir, la tête basse.

….. …..

Quand il arriva devant la porte de leur dortoir, par politesse, Dougie frappa doucement à la porte.

-Tom, c'est moi… Je peux entrer?

Il entendit un faible « oui » en provenance de l'intérieur puis ouvrit la porte. Lorsqu'elle se referma derrière lui, il s'empressa de la verrouiller pour être certain qu'aucun des autres ne viennent les déranger.

-Tu veux parler?

Tom, qui était couché sur le dos dans son lit, tourna la tête vers Dougie. Il se poussa vers le mur et Dougie décida que c'était son signal pour s'installer à son tour. Il se coucha lui aussi sur le dos et tous deux fixèrent intensément le plafond, des pensées tourbillonnant dans leurs têtes. Après de nombreuses minutes, Tom prit la main de son compagnon et se mit à lui frotter délicatement le pouce. Doug se tourna sur le côté, s'appuya sur son coude et regarda Tom. Leurs regards se croisèrent puis cette même force magnétique sembla attirer leurs lèvres les unes vers les autres. Contrairement à la dernière fois, personne n'arriva pour les prendre en photo et leurs bouches se rencontrèrent.

Tom lâcha la main de Dougie pour passer ses bras autour de son cou et Dougie, lui, se repositionna au-dessus de Tom, s'appuyant sur ses avant-bras.

Le baiser devient de plus en plus passionné et l'un et l'autre devinrent de plus en plus aventurier. Le chandail de Dougie fut le premier à se retrouver sur le sol. Les mains de Tom étaient comme possédées et se promenaient un peu partout sur le torse de l'artiste. Bientôt, le chandail de Tom rejoignit celui de Dougie et les mains de ce dernier se retrouvèrent dans les pantalons du blond. Tom inspira bruyamment et ferma les yeux, cessant toute activité. Dougie remarqua la soudaine inaction puis laissa une traînée de baisers du torse à l'oreille de Tom afin de lui murmurer :

-Si tu veux arrêter, je vais comprendre…

Il se mit à lui mordiller l'oreille puis Tom secoua la tête.

-Non, s'il-te-plaît, j'ai besoin d'aller jusqu'au bout…

Dougie se replaça à nouveau sur ses avant-bras afin de bien pouvoir regarder Tom dans les yeux.

-Est-ce que tu le fais parce que tu veux vraiment le faire, ou parce que tu veux effacer la douleur que t'a laissée Laura?

Tom inspira brusquement et ferma les yeux pendant quelques secondes. Quand il les ouvrit, son regard était rempli de détermination. Il passa à nouveau ses bras autour du cou de Dougie.

-Dougie, j'ai réalisé ces derniers jours que j'étais vraiment tombé amoureux de toi, même si je ne comprends toujours pas vraiment mon orientation sexuelle… Je sais quand même que je t'aime. Et oui, si je décide que j'ai envie que ça se passe aujourd'hui c'est un peu à cause de ce qui est arrivé hier, mais est-ce que c'est vraiment important?

Dougie repoussa une mèche de cheveux qui tombait devant les yeux de Tom puis l'embrassa tendrement sur les lèvres.

-Je veux juste être certain que ce n'est pas quelque chose que tu regretteras demain matin.

Tom secoua la tête puis fouilla dans son tiroir, où il avait pris le soin de mettre une boîte de condoms. Il la présenta à Dougie et lui demanda avec son regard de prendre les choses en mains, ce qu'il fit…

….. …..

Vers onze heures, on frappa à porte. Dougie, qui venait de passer la dernière heure et demie à regarder Tom qui s'était endormi. Il soupira, embrassa Tom sur le front et se leva afin d'aller ouvrir.

Danny et Harry se tenaient derrière la porte et le regardèrent avec des airs semi-inquiets.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

-Tom va bien?

Dougie roula les yeux et s'enleva de l'embrasure de la porte pour les laisser entrer.

-Absolument rien et oui.

Danny hocha la tête pendant que Harry scrutait la pile de vêtements lancés au hasard sur le sol.

-Dougie, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici? Pourquoi tu es en boxers d'ailleurs?

Il tourna soudain son regard vers le lit de Tom, qui dormait encore – ou qui faisait semblant.

-Dougie?!

Celui-ci fit signe à Harry de parler moins fort et ramassa son pantalon qui était sur le plancher.

-Ça ne te regarde pas du tout Harry. Et puis cesse de faire autant de bruit, Tom n'a pas fermé l'œil de la nuit et là il essaie de se reposer.

-Laisse tomber Doug, dit soudain Tom, la voix masquée par l'oreiller. Il s'assit dans son lit et s'étira, laissant le plaisir à tous ceux qui étaient présents dans la chambre d'admirer son torse parfait.

-J'ai faim, dit-il avec un sourire angélique.

Danny haussa les sourcils, Harry les fronça et Dougie sourit jovialement. Il enfila son t-shirt, lança à Tom ses vêtements et l'entraîna hors de la chambre. Les deux autres restèrent là, bouche-bée.

-Qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer? Demanda Harry, pour la troisième fois.

Danny haussa les épaules, puis ils restèrent là à fixer la porte fermée pendant de nombreuses minutes.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9 : Dégoulinant**

Deux autres semaines venaient de s'envoler en fumée et pour la plupart des élèves, Laura n'était qu'un vague souvenir. Tom, avec l'aide artistique de Dougie, s'était mis au scrapbooking et lui avait fait un magnifique livre commémoratif avec tout plein de photos, dessins ou pensées qui lui rappelaient les moments passés avec sa défunte amie. Il y avait également retranscrit, côte à côte, les chansons _Guardian Angel_ et _She Falls Asleep _(pour laquelle il avait terminé tous les arrangements musicaux et qu'il comptait présenter à son professeur de piano comme projet de fin de semestre).

En ce samedi après-midi pluvieux, Tom était écrasé sur son lit et il admirait son scrapbook qu'il avait terminé la veille. Dougie se laissa subitement tomber à ses côtés, passa son bras droit autour de la taille de son ami et engouffra son visage dans le cou de Tom.

-Merci pour les dessins Doug.

Dougie l'embrassa doucement dans le cou et ferma ses yeux.

Le stade de la communication avait depuis longtemps été dépassé entre les deux garçons, il leur était maintenant simplement nécessaire de se regarder ou de faire un certain petit geste pour que le message passe entre eux.

Loin de cacher leur relation, ils ne faisaient pas non plus exprès de s'exposer pour faire parler d'eux. Il leur était toutefois égal de se coller à la cafétéria ou bien de se faire prendre à s'embrasser dans un couloir.

Cette immense complicité n'était par contre pas partagée entre les autres membres du groupe. Danny et Marie passaient leur temps à se voler des regards mais dès qu'ils croyaient être observés, ils baissaient leurs visages gênés vers le sol. Jaymee était toujours pendue aux lèvres de Harry mais celui-ci ne lui portait pas une attention hors de l'ordinaire, ce qui exaspérait beaucoup la jeune fille.

On frappa soudain à la porte et Tom et Dougie relevèrent la tête simultanément.

-Entrez, proclama donc Tom.

La porte s'ouvrit quelques secondes plus tard sur une Marie en larmes. Tom se leva d'un bond et couvrit la distance entre son lit et la porte en une enjambée. Il passa ses bras autour des épaules de la jeune fille et la conduisit jusqu'à son lit où Dougie était maintenant assis, un regard interrogateur sur le visage.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe Marie? Demanda Tom dune voix douce.

Elle haussa les épaules et enfouit son visage dans ses mains.

-Je ne suis pas sûre du tout d'être à ma place ici... Mes professeurs passent leur temps à me critiquer et à me dire que je devrais faire mieux... Et il y a Danny...

Les deux garçons se redressèrent et partagèrent un regard par-dessus la tête de Marie.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait? Demanda à nouveau Tom, cette fois-ci avec un peu plus de tonus dans la voix.

-Tu veux qu'on lui casse la figure? Interrogea Dougie en se bombant le torse.

Marie releva la tête et sourit à travers ses larmes.

-Non merci Doug... Il ne m'a rien fait à moi spécifiquement... Seulement, j'ai envie de passer à un autre niveau avec lui mais il n'a pas l'air d'être très pressé... J'en ai assez qu'on se cache pour se coller et s'embrasser, pourquoi vous, vous êtes capables de vous montrer en public et nous on doit se cacher?

Dougie haussa les épaules et lui tapota légèrement l'épaule, avant d'y coucher délicatement sa tête.

-Tu sais, commença Tom en lui prenant la main, je ne crois pas que Danny le fait exprès... Je crois seulement que tu es très importante pour lui et qu'il a juste peur de tout faire gâcher d'une certaine manière, alors il essaie d'aller lentement.

Marie le regarda en essuyant ses larmes.

-Je crois, poursuivit Tom en s'éclaircissant la gorge, qu'il est amoureux de toi.

Son regard croisa celui de Dougie puis il se sentit tout de suite coupable. Deux jours plus tôt, Danny avait confié à Dougie qu'il croyait être amoureux de Marie et Doug l'avait répété à Tom. Ils savaient tous les deux que cette information était supposée rester confidentielle mais Tom jugea que le moment était grave.

Le regard de Marie s'était animé et elle regarda Tom directement dans les yeux.

-Tu penses?

-Je pense que tu devrais avoir une bonne discussion avec lui, il est le seul qui puisse te dire ce qu'il ressent. Dis lui que tu aimerais passer à un autre niveau et il va arrêter d'avoir peur de te blesser...

Elle hocha vigoureusement la tête et prit Tom dans ses bras. Elle fit de même avec Dougie, les remercia rapidement puis quitta la chambre au pas de course. Les deux garçons partagèrent un regard puis éclatèrent de rire.

….. …..

À l'heure du souper, les deux garçons sortirent de leur dortoir puis se dirigèrent vers la cafétéria. Arrivés là-bas, ils trouvèrent Jaymee, Harry et la nouvelle addition à leur groupe : Émilie. Elle étudiait en dessin et était dans la même classe que Dougie, qui s'était vite lié d'amitié avec elle. Doug passa derrière elle et lui embrassa le dessus de la tête. Elle lui sourit et il s'assit à côté d'elle alors que Tom allait leur chercher à tous les deux à manger.

-Ça va Milie?

Elle prit ses longs cheveux bruns et les attacha en une queue de cheval avant de lui répondre.

-Ouep! Ça va super bien, je viens de terminer l'esquisse de ma murale! Il me reste juste à la faire approuver par Cathe et on pourra commencer à la peindre!

Elle était tellement excitée qu'elle rebondissait sur son banc. Dougie lui fit un _high five._

-Au fait, qui c'est « Cathe »?

Émilie le regarda avec un sourcil haussé, puis elle soupira de découragement.

-Tu veux rire?! C'est la pro des murales et des graffitis!

Dougie cligna des yeux quelques fois puis sa bouche forma un « o ».

-Oui! Je sais qui c'est! Désolé, j'ai eu un trou de mémoire.

Émilie secoua la tête puis lui tapota le genou. Tom arriva une minute après et plaça le souper de Dougie devant lui.

-Merci Tommy!

Les yeux bleu-vert d'Émilie brillèrent puis elle se replongea dans l'observation de sa murale pour être certaine que tout était parfait.

Alors que le souper était déjà bien avancé, Danny et Marie entrèrent dans la salle main dans la main. À la grande surprise de trois des occupants de la table, ils ne séparèrent pas leurs doigts en arrivant à la table. Marie s'assit, Danny déposa son sac et embrassa l'oreille de la guitariste avant de partir acheter son souper. Tous les regards se tournèrent bien entendu sur Marie qui parut un peu intimidée.

Tom lui fit un clin d'oeil et Dougie souriait à pleine bouche. Après quelques secondes de silence, les deux autres filles se mirent à crier comme deux folles et sautèrent sur Marie.

-Enfin! Pouffa Jaymee, après avoir repris sa place.

-Vous sortez ensemble pour de bon? Questionna Émilie en repositionnant ses lunettes son nez.

Marie haussa coquinement les épaules et glissa un regard furtif vers Tom qui semblait hautement amusé par la situation.

-Je pense que oui. On a eu une bonne discussion cet après-midi et on en est venu à la conclusion que de toute façon, tout le monde savait qu'on en pinçait l'un pour l'autre et que c'était pas nécessaire de se cacher.

Danny revint et engagea une discussion avec Harry qui semblait un peu blasé de la conversation des filles. Elles baissèrent un peu la voix et regroupèrent leurs têtes vers le centre de la table.

-Vous allez passer à l'acte bientôt? Demanda Jaymee en faisant un clin d'œil exagéré.

Dougie pouffa de rire et recracha tout le contenu de son verre sur Tom qui était malheureusement assis en face de lui. Danny et Harry cessèrent de parler et regardèrent la scène, bouche-bée.

Tom fixa un regard déconcerté sur son copain. Lorsqu'une goutte de jus de pomme coula au bout de son nez, c'en fut trop pour le pauvre Dougie qui s'écroula de rire. Danny et Harry, toujours incertains de ce qui s'était passé, pouffèrent aussi de rire et les trois filles regardaient Tom avec pitié.

Après plusieurs minutes de silence de sa part, Tom esquissa un faible sourire puis éclata de rire à son tour.

-Wow, merci beaucoup Doug, c'est très apprécié.

Il se leva en riant, secoua un peu ses cheveux pour enlever l'excédant de liquide puis se mit en route vers la sortie.

-Je vais prendre ma douche et je reviens après! Mon assiette est mieux d'être sèche quand je vais revenir!

Les portes se refermèrent sur lui et il entendit encore le rire fort de Dougie se répercuter contre les cloisons. Il esquissa un sourire puis se dépêcha d'aller se doucher.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10 : L'enregistrement**

Le lundi suivant, Danny arriva dans son dortoir en claquant la porte et alla s'asseoir sur son lit d'un air boudeur. Dougie s'était couché la tête en bas sur le lit de Harry et perdit l'équilibre quand la porte claqua. Il se retrouva face contre terre. Tom essaya de ne pas rire et l'aida à se relever.

-T'as un problème Jones? Demanda Dougie d'un air qui se voulait menaçant.

Il se bomba le torse et avança d'un pas lourd vers le lit de Danny. Il se cabra devant le guitariste et mit ses mains sur ses hanches. Danny haussa un sourcil et Tom éclata de rire, provoquant la perte de sérieux dans la posture de Dougie. Celui-ci haussa donc les épaules et retourna se placer comme il l'était avant l'arrivée du brun.

-On est jumelés avec des élèves de deuxième année pour le projet de fin de semestre, grommela Danny.

-Et alors? Questionna Tom.

Danny soupira de mécontentement et lança ses chaussures à l'autre bout de la pièce, manquant de près le pied gauche de Dougie.

-Je suis avec cette folle de Mylène!

Dougie et Tom lui lancèrent un regard neutre puis il soupira encore plus fortement.

-C'est elle qui m'aidait à étudier la journée où... Enfin... Vous savez...

Les deux autres se lancèrent des regards incompréhensifs.

-C'est elle qui a foncé dans Laura et qui l'a fait pleurer!

Tom hocha la tête.

-Tu lui en veux pour ça? C'est pas sa faute ce qui est arrivé à Laura... Et puis je suis certain qu'elle s'est sentie un peu coupable d'avoir participé à la mettre à bout. Je croyais que tu m'avais dit qu'elle t'avait quand même bien aidé?

Danny croisa ses bras sur son torse d'un air obstiné et haussa les épaules, l'air encore plus boudeur que jamais.

-Qu'est-ce que vous devez faire comme projet?

Danny sortit une boule de papier de sa poche et la lança à Tom. Il la déplia et lut :

« _Les élèves de première année devront choisir une chanson de leur choix et l'interpréter ou la faire interpréter dans les studios d'enregistrement de l'école. Les parrains de deuxième année seront les seules personnes à qui les première année pourront s'adresser en cas de besoin. Aucun enseignant n'est autorisé à aider qui que ce soit. La chanson choisie devra donc être jouée et chantée, si nécessaire, par un élève de l'école._

_À remettre le 22 décembre. _»

Tom termina sa lecture et leva son regard vers Danny.

-Peut-être que tu n'auras pas besoin de son aide...

Danny haussa les épaules et n'adressa plus la parole à personne de la soirée.

….. …..

Une dizaine de jours plus tard, au dîner, Danny était occupé avec Marie, comme à l'habitude, et il ne remarqua donc pas l'ombre qui approchait de la table. Tom et Dougie, eux, la virent.

-Salut!

Dougie lui fit un salut militaire et elle éclata de rire. Danny se décida donc à se tourner et son sourire s'effaça de son visage.

-Salut Jones! J'ai pas entendu parler de toi depuis qu'on a été jumelés ensemble, je voulais juste m'assurer que tu te souvenais bien de mon petit truc de l'autre fois... Tu sais, mettre la console en marche avant de l'utiliser...

Danny fronça les sourcils et lança un regard noir à Harry et Dougie qui riaient.

-J'ai pas besoin de ton aide Leblanc, fous le camp!

Maï lança un regard amusé à Danny et lui tapota le dessus de la tête d'un air mesquin.

-Si jamais tu comprends rien, viens me voir à mon dortoir. C'est le numéro 421. Ta ta!

Elle partit d'un pas léger et enfonça ses écouteurs dans ses oreilles avant de pousser la porte et faire tomber la personne qui était derrière.

-Qui c'était? Demanda Marie, la voix teintée de jalousie.

-Une folle avec qui je suis jumelé pour un travail dans mon cours d'enregistrement...

Marie le regarda d'un œil noir et ne parut pas satisfaite de sa réponse.

-Je te jure que c'est la vérité chérie, les profs ont pigé et je suis en équipe avec elle...

-Et pourquoi elle veut que tu ailles dans sa chambre? Elle n'a sûrement pas de studio dans sa chambre!

Danny haussa les épaules et regarda sa montre.

-On devrait y aller si on ne veut pas être en retard à nos cours...

Tout le monde se leva à l'exception de Dougie et d'Émilie qui avaient une période libre.

Tom se pencha vers Dougie et laissa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres.

-Je t'aime, murmura-t-il.

Il était arrivé à l'autre bout de la salle avant que Dougie ait eu le temps de réaliser ce qui venait de se passer. Il se leva soudainement d'un bond, sauta par-dessus la table et courut vers Tom à qui il agrippa violemment le bras. Il le retourna d'un geste et colla leurs bouches ensemble avec force. Tout le monde les regardèrent, bouche-bée.

Arrivés au bout de leur souffle, ils se séparèrent et Tom regarda Dougie avec des yeux ronds.

-C'est la première fois...

Ça prit quelques secondes à Tom avant qu'il comprenne de quoi Dougie parlait. Il lui sourit alors.

-Et bien c'est vrai. On se revoit plus tard la cloche va sonner!

Tout le groupe quitta la pièce à la suite de Tom, chacun se posant des questions sur ce qui venait d'arriver.

….. …..

Le 21 décembre arriva trop vite pour certains et l'esprit de Noël s'installa dans l'école.

Depuis la fameuse déclaration d'amour passée inaperçue, Dougie et Tom étaient encore plus proches qu'avant - si c'était possible - et certains pensaient qu'ils arrivaient à communiquer par la pensée.

Puisque c'était un dimanche, les deux amoureux se prélassaient dans le lit de Dougie. Danny se réveilla soudain en sursaut et sauta si vite du lit qu'on aurait pu penser qu'il venait d'être électrocuté.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Lui demanda Harry qui lisait un texte dans son lit.

-Quelle date on est?! Demanda frénétiquement le guitariste.

-Le 21, pourquoi?

Danny proféra une liste d'insultes et se mit à fouiller un peu partout dans la chambre. Il lança à nouveau l'un de ses souliers qui atterrit sur l'abdomen de Dougie.

-DANNY! TU ME REFAIS ÇA ET JE TE FOUS TON SOULIER DANS LE CUL!

Danny lança un regard furtif au petit blond et décida qu'il était préférable de simplement l'ignorer pendant que Tom essayait de le calmer.

Il trouva finalement tout ce qu'il cherchait, s'habilla à la hâte et sortit de la chambre en courant. À l'intérieur, les trois autres occupants se lancèrent des regards interrogateurs.

-Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ce matin? Habituellement, la fin de semaine, c'est impossible de le réveiller avant deux heures de l'après-midi! Dit Harry.

Dougie haussa les épaules en se frottant le ventre. Tom avait un air songeur sur le visage.

-Je crois qu'il a oublié de faire son gros projet qui est à remettre demain...

….. …..

Danny ouvrit la porte du studio numéro 3 à la volée et y trouva Maï, assise avec les pieds sur la console. Elle se tourna quand elle entendit le vacarme et lança un sourire joueur au brun.

-Tiens tiens, qui voilà! J'ai pas entendu parler de toi depuis le début du projet, tu t'en es sorti?

Danny marmonna quelque chose d'intelligible et Mylène haussa un sourcil.

-Pardon? Tu parles goblin ou quoi?

-J'ai dit que j'avais oublié que je devais faire ça... Ma copine prend tout mon temps...

Maï le regarda d'un air hautement amusé.

-Tu veux dire que tu n'as même pas commencé? Même pas un tout petit début d'arrangement de guitare?

Danny fixait le plancher et il secoua timidement la tête. Avoir à avouer ça à cette fille était au-dessus de ses forces.

-Bon et bien je crois que je vais te laisser faire ça alors!

Elle allait quitter la pièce et Danny prit son courage à deux mains :

-Non... Attends...

Elle le regarda à nouveau avec cet air qu'il détestait tant.

-J'ai besoin de ton aide, je n'y arriverai jamais tout seul...

Maï laissa s'échapper un petit rire et revint prendre place à la chaise qu'elle occupait précédemment. Elle sortit son iPod de sa poche et se mit à faire le tour de la liste d'artistes et s'arrêta dans les « H ».

-Qu'est-ce que tu penses de _The Reason _de _Hoobastank_.

Danny haussa les épaules.

-C'est une bonne chanson mais je sais pas la jouer...

Mylène lui tapota amicalement l'épaule et se leva d'un bond.

-Moi oui! Il me faut juste les arrangements que j'ai faits! Viens, on va aller travailler dans ma chambre!

Danny ne semblait pas convaincu qu'il pourrait enregistrer quoi que ce soit hors d'un studio mais la suivit tout de même. Il ne put s'empêcher de pousser une exclamation de surprise quand elle ouvrit la porte de sa chambre. L'espace qui n'était pas occupé par les lits comprenait une console d'enregistrement ultra moderne qui ferait baver n'importe quel technicien musical.

Maï chercha parmi une pile de feuilles pendant quelques minutes. Elle ne sembla pas trouver ce qu'elle cherchait et se gratta la tête, le mine pensive.

-Je pensais vraiment avoir fait les arrangements pour la chanson... Bon, c'est pas grave, on n'a qu'à les faire maintenant!

Elle se tourna vers Danny, lui sourit et alla chercher une guitare. Le brun soupira et sortit la sienne de son étui. Il s'assura qu'elle était bien accordée et se prépara à une longue journée en désagréable compagnie.

….. …..

Près de deux heures plus tard, ils finirent enfin les arrangements pour la chanson. Le professeur avait exigé que les élèves lui remettent la partition qu'ils avaient utilisée pour leur chanson et ils n'avaient donc pas eu le choix de recopier ce qu'ils allaient jouer. L'estomac de Danny se mit à grogner et ils prirent une pause pour aller chercher un sandwich. Ils mangèrent en vitesse et revinrent pour enregistrer la guitare et les voix.

-Tu veux mettre de la batterie dans la chanson ou juste de la guitare? Demanda Maï en avalant une dernière gorgée de boisson gazeuse.

-On va commencer par la guitare et la voix... S'il nous reste du temps après on verra pour le reste.

Maï hocha la tête et sortit sa guitare.

-Je vais jouer et tu vas t'occuper d'enregistrer d'accord?

-T'es pas obligée, je peux retourner dans l'un des studios de l'école et m'arranger tout seul...

Elle secoua la tête et le poussa vers la console.

-Tu n'auras pas le temps de tout enregistrer et de faire le montage tout seul.

Danny soupira et s'assit à la console. Elle lui expliqua rapidement quoi faire pour que ça fonctionne bien puis elle se mit à jouer.

Danny était vraiment surpris qu'elle joue aussi bien, il s'était attendu à ce que sa vanité soit non-fondée... Il se rendait maintenant compte qu'elle avait raison, en quelque sorte, d'agir de manière supérieure, parce qu'elle jouait sans aucune faute.

La guitare fut enregistrée en quelques minutes à peine, ils reprirent une ou deux parties à quelques reprises juste pour s'assurer que ça sonnait assez bien, puis ils s'attaquèrent à la voix. Ils réussirent, en moins d'une heure trente, à enregistrer tout ça. Il ne restait que le montage et le tout serait terminé.

-Comme il n'est que deux heures, je crois que je vais ajouter de la batterie, décida Danny.

Maï hocha la tête.

-Tu connais quelqu'un qui sait en jouer?

-Ouais, ma copine. Elle est très douée.

-Parfait! Je vais te laisser t'arranger avec ça, j'ai deux trois petits trucs à régler. Et puis je pense que ta copine, elle m'aime pas trop...

Ils sortirent de la chambre et partirent chacun de leur côté.

….. …..

À neuf heures, Danny se retrouva à nouveau devant la chambre de Mylène et frappa frénétiquement à la porte. Elle lui ouvrit et le regarda de manière indécise.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'amène? Tu veux me faire entendre le résultat?

Il secoua la tête et enfouit sa tête dans ses bras.

-J'ai essayé de faire le montage moi-même après avoir enregistré la batterie... J'ai dû faire quelque chose que je ne devais pas parce que la bande s'est complètement déroulée et elle s'est déchirée...

Il montra la cassette à Maï et une expression de surprise se glissa sur son visage. Elle soupira et lui fit signe d'entrer dans sa chambre.

-Viens, on va recommencer...

….. …..

À une heure trente, Maï lança la cassette dans les mains de Danny et se laissa lourdement tomber sur son lit.

-Tiens, et n'y touche plus! Tu le donnes au prof demain matin et tu n'essaies même pas de l'écouter, j'ai pas envie de recommencer encore!

Danny hocha solennellement la tête.

-Merci vraiment beaucoup... Je sais pas du tout ce que j'aurais fait sans ton aide...

-Tu aurais probablement coulé ton cours!

Danny roula les yeux et ouvrit la porte. Avant de sortir, il se tourna vers Mylène.

-Je voulais juste te dire que tu as une voix magnifique, tu devrais l'utiliser pour autre chose que des insultes...

Il ferma doucement la porte et partit.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11 : Vacances**

Le 23 décembre était la première journée du congé du temps des fêtes. Tom s'était levé ce matin-là avec un air maussade sur le visage. Il devait retourner chez lui cet après-midi là et Dougie devait en faire de même, ce qui signifiait qu'ils ne se verraient pas pendant un peu plus de deux semaines. Harry vint s'asseoir devant lui à la cafétéria et il planta violemment sa fourchette dans sa crêpe.

-Ça va Tom?

Tom hocha la tête et continua à mutiler son déjeuner d'un air tueur.

-Bien sûr que ça va Harry, comment ça pourrait ne pas aller? C'est les vacances après tout!

Harry leva un sourcil d'un air sceptique mais n'osa rien ajouter de peur que la fourchette dévie de sa trajectoire et vienne se planter entre ses deux yeux.

Danny et Dougie entrèrent ensuite et prirent place à côté de Harry et Tom respectivement. Danny ouvrit la bouche en voyant l'air ravageur de Tom mais Harry lui envoya un coup de coude dans les côtes et il opta pour se la fermer. Dougie se sentit plus brave et déposa un doux baiser sur la joue du blond.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe Tommy?

Il lui enleva délicatement la fourchette des mains et le força à le regarder dans les yeux. Le regard noir se transforma en regard attristé quand les yeux bruns de Tom croisèrent les profondeurs bleues de Dougie. Tom soupira et s'accrocha à Doug, comme si sa vie en dépendait.

-J'ai pas envie de passer toutes les vacances sans toi, marmonna-t-il dans l'épaule de l'artiste.

Dougie esquissa un sourire et frotta affectueusement le dos de Tom.

-J'ai calculé ça tout à l'heure, grâce à la magie de Google Maps, et ça ne prend qu'une heure dix-sept minutes pour se rendre de chez moi à chez toi. Je n'ai qu'à voler l'auto de ma mère et venir te rendre visite.

Tom se redressa et Dougie lui fit un clin d'oeil.

-De toute manière ma mère reçoit son stupide fiancé pendant les vacances et j'avais l'intention d'être hors de la maison le plus souvent possible. Alors si ça ne dérange pas trop tes parents, je viendrai.

Tom l'embrassa spontanément et lui murmura une fois de plus ces trois petits mots qui faisaient battre le coeur de Dougie anormalement vite.

Heureusement pour la crêpe de Tom, le reste du déjeuner se passa dans la joie. Jazzie se présenta soudain à eux et elle n'avait pas nécessairement l'air très heureuse.

-Je déteste Rick, aboya-t-elle, le visage rougi.

Dougie hocha la tête et lui tapota le bras.

-Moi aussi. Maintenant qu'on a réglé ça, tu peux t'en aller.

Jazzie lui lança un regard tueur.

-Il est ici, espèce de grosse patate!

Harry et Danny éclatèrent de rire et Dougie resta bouche-bée.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là?!

-Il est venu nous chercher parce que maman travaille, qu'est-ce que tu penses?!

Comme si ces paroles avaient été une formule magique, les portes de la salle s'ouvrirent sur un homme à moustache qui portait un chandail de laine illustrant un loup. Il regarda autour de la pièce plusieurs fois avant que son regard ne se pose sur les jumeaux Poynter. Il eut un immense sourire et s'avança d'un pas nonchalant vers la table occupée par les garçons et Jazzie.

-Bonjour les enfants!

Il parlait d'une voix trop enjouée et son regard pétillait anormalement quand il se posa sur Jazzie.

-Rick... Quelle belle surprise... Je croyais qu'on devait prendre le train jusqu'à la maison...

Rick lança un sourire radieux à Dougie qui lui avait parlé avec une voix monotone.

-J'ai décidé de vous épargner ce long voyage! Mais ne vous en faites pas, je vous laisse le temps de terminer de manger et de préparer vos choses! Après tout, votre train ne devait partir que cet après-midi, je suis un peu en avance!

-Ce n'est vraiment pas nécessaire Rick...

-Allons donc! Je suis ici maintenant, trop tard pour reculer! Alors, vous ne me présentez pas vos amis?

Il prit place à côté de Jazzie et lui lança un sourire rempli de dents trop blanches. Elle se leva en marmonnant quelque chose que personne ne comprit et quitta la cafétéria en vitesse.

-Mes compagnons de dortoir, Tom, Harry et Danny, dit Dougie d'un roulement d'yeux.

Rick serra énergiquement la main de chacun des garçons puis se mit à raconter plein de choses que personne ne comprit vraiment. Quelques minutes après son arrivée, Jaymee, Marie et Émilie arrivèrent enfin et lancèrent toutes trois un regard interrogateur en direction de l'homme moustachu qui occupait leur table. Dougie, qui semblait sur le point de pleurer, leur indiqua qu'il s'agissait de son beau-père, ce qui sembla rendre l'homme encore plus heureux qu'il ne l'avait été auparavant.

Dougie mangea anormalement lentement et refusa d'accorder le moindre mot à Rick qui, de toute manière, semblait être capable de se faire la conversation tout seul. Vers dix heures, il se résigna à admettre à son beau-père qu'il avait bel et bien terminé son repas. Il lui indiqua qu'il devait aller faire ses bagages. Il ordonna à Rick de l'attendre là et partit d'un pas rapide avec le bras de Tom fermement coincé entre ses doigts. Il ne le relâcha que lorsque la porte du dortoir fut refermée derrière eux.

-Tu comprends maintenant pourquoi je veux m'en aller? Il est toujours débile comme ça, ça me rend fou!

Tom lui lança un sourire désolé puis le prit contre lui.

-Tu viens chez moi quand tu veux et tu restes aussi longtemps que tu veux.

….. …..

Tom descendit de l'auto de ses parents vers quatre heures, après un long voyage de deux heures trente, et s'étira. Il sourit quand il aperçut sa maison. Il y pénétra et fut automatiquement attaqué par une petite tornade qui lui sauta dans les bras.

-Tom! Tu m'as manqué!

Tom sourit à Carrie et lui embrassa le front.

-Tu m'as manqué aussi petite soeur! En fait, toute la maison m'a manqué! J'avais oublié combien ça sentait bon ici!

Son père entra ses bagages et lui dit d'aller les porter dans sa chambre. Tom commença à monter l'escalier quand le téléphone sonna. Il se dit quelqu'un d'autre allait répondre et poursuivit sa route mais sa mère l'appela, lui signalant que c'était pour lui. Il redescendit les quelques marches qu'il avait gravies puis prit le combiné que sa mère lui tendait.

-Oui allô?

-_Tom?_

Il sourit en entendant la voix à l'autre bout du fil.

-Hé! Alors, le trajet n'a pas été trop pénible?

Dougie soupira et Tom l'entendit fermer une porte.

-_Il nous a fait écouter des chansons débiles tout le long et il voulait qu'on chante avec lui... Quand je lui ai dit que ça me donnait mal à la tête, il a baissé le son et il s'est mis à répéter les mêmes trucs qu'il disait ce matin au déjeuner..._

Tom pouffa de rire.

-Tu veux venir tout de suite?

-_Tu es sûr que ça ne dérangera pas tes parents? Parce que c'est certain que je reste pas à la maison ce soir! Si je peux pas aller chez toi j'irai chez ma grand-mère..._

-Attends un peu, je vais demander à ma mère.

Tom laissa le combiné sur la table et se dirigea vers la cuisine où étaient assis Deb et Bob. Ils le regardèrent et il s'éclaircit la gorge.

-Est-ce que je pourrais inviter un de mes amis de l'école pour quelques jours?

Les parents se regardèrent et sourirent à leur fils.

-Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient, mais il faut que ses parents soient d'accord!

Tom sautilla vers sa mère, l'étreignit et courut jusqu'au téléphone.

-Doug?

-_Hmm?_

-C'est d'accord! Mes parents ont dit oui!

-_Super! Je mets ma valise dans l'auto et j'arrive! _

-Tu as besoin que je te donne les directions?

-_Non ça va, j'ai imprimé le chemin sur Google pendant que tu parlais avec tes parents!_

Tom sourit et s'assura qu'il était seul dans le couloir.

-Je t'aime Doug... Je m'ennuie déjà de toi.

-_Moi aussi, on se voit dans une heure!_

Ils se saluèrent et raccrochèrent. Tom flotta jusqu'à sa chambre où il entreprit de défaire sa valise.

….. …..

Tom déposa son assiette dans le lave-vaisselle et jeta un bref coup d'œil à travers la fenêtre qui donnait sur leur entrée de garage. Au même moment, une petite voiture sport verte s'y engagea. Tom sauta littéralement de joie et se précipita vers la porte d'entrée alors que Dougie tentait de faire sortir sa valise du coffre de la voiture.

-Tom! Ferme la porte, il neige! Et puis ne sors pas dehors sans manteau! Lança Debbie en passant derrière lui dans la cuisine.

Tom roula les yeux, attrapa son manteau et glissa ses pieds dans ses souliers. Il claqua la porte derrière lui et sortit en sautillant. Il se posta juste devant Dougie qui lui lança un sourire radieux.

-Il faisait plus beau à Essex mais je suis quand même tout à fait heureux d'être ici.

Tom éclata de rire et étreignit son amoureux.

-Tu ne trouves pas qu'on est ridicules? Demanda soudain Tom, alors qu'ils s'étaient remis en route vers la maison.

Dougie lui lança un regard interrogateur de biais.

-Pourquoi?

-Hé bien, on s'est quittés il y a à peine quatre heures et on agit déjà comme si on ne s'était pas vus depuis des semaines!

Dougie haussa les épaules en riant.

-M'en fous, les gens peuvent bien penser ce qu'ils veulent, moi je suis content juste quand tu es là.

Tom posa une main sur la poignée de porte et s'apprêta à l'ouvrir mais Dougie posa une main sur son épaule, le forçant à se retourner.

-Tes parents savent pour nous deux?

Tom secoua la tête et épousseta un flocon de neige qui s'était logé sur son nez.

-Non, pas encore...

-Tu crois qu'ils le prendraient mal?

-J'en sais rien... Mais j'ai pas envie qu'on se cacher...

Il ouvrit la porte d'un geste résolu et se retrouva en face de Deb, Bob et Carrie.

-Maman, papa, Carrie, je vous présente Dougie, il étudie la peinture et le dessin à l'académie. On est dans le même dortoir.

Il se tut pendant quelque secondes afin de lancer un regard vers Dougie. Le seul fait de l'avoir regardé sembla lui donner toute la force dont il avait besoin et il lui prit la main, devant les regards un peu confus de sa famille.

-Il est mon amoureux...


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12 : La familia**

Un silence pesant s'abattit sur la maison des Fletcher suite à la révélation de Tom. Dougie, qui était pourtant d'un naturel plutôt désinvolte, ne savait que faire de la réaction de Debbie et Robert et aurait bien voulu être avalé par le sol. Après plusieurs longues secondes de silence où chacun échangeait des regards avec les autres, Deb et Bob éclatèrent d'un rire fort. Bob tapota affectueusement l'épaule de Dougie et entraîna sa femme vers le salon. Alors que Tom et Carrie roulaient les yeux d'exaspération, Dougie, lui, reste bouche-bée. Il s'était attendu à ce que le paternel Fletcher lui arrache les yeux, pas à ce qu'il se rie de la situation! Il tourna légèrement son regard vers Tom et vit que le blond le regardait déjà.

-Il m'arrive d'avoir des conversations avec mes parents tu sais…

Dougie haussa un sourcil, demandant silencieusement à Tom de s'expliquer davantage.

-Hé bien je leur avais déjà dit que j'étais gay. Seulement, ils ignoraient que c'était toi, l'élu de mon cœur.

Carrie ricana.

-Tu écoutes trop de films de Disney Tom!

Il lui tira la langue et la poussa vers le salon. Il prit ensuite la valise de Dougie et le guida vers sa chambre.

-J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas trop mais nous allons devoir partager ma chambre, ma mère réserve les lits d'invités pour sa famille qui va venir d'un jour à l'autre.

Dougie hocha la tête tout en essayant d'arracher sa valise des mains du pianiste. Tom résistait et finit par pousser la porte de sa chambre du pied.

-Bienvenue dans mon jardin secret.

Dougie pouffa de rire et regarda les alentours d'un œil approbateur.

-Je me serais imaginé que ta chambre était rose ou un truc du genre, dit Doug d'un ton rieur.

Tom roula les yeux et lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes.

-Ça ne dérange pas tes parents que nous partagions le même lit?

Tom haussa les épaules et se laissa tomber sur son lit.

-Ils savent qu'ils ne peuvent pas savoir ce qu'on fait à l'école et que par conséquent, ce qui aurait pu être fait a déjà été fait. Et puis ils savent – ou croient – que je suis trop gêné pour faire quoi que ce soit pendant que d'autres gens sont dans la maison, alors ils ne s'inquiètent pas trop. Dougie sourit diaboliquement et se jeta sur Tom.

-Ils te connaissent bien mal alors. Ta mère devrait avoir une discussion avec Harry ou Danny, ils pourraient lui dire que tu n'es pas si timide.

Tom lui fit un clin d'œil et l'embrassa langoureusement dans le cou.

….. …..

_Toc toc toc._

Tom grogna et se tourna vers son cadran, assommant Dougie au passage.

_7 :05 AM._

Il se leva en marmonnant des obscénités contre la personne qui l'avait réveillé et ouvrit la porte d'un mouvement vif.

-_Quoi?_ Demanda-t-il sèchement à sa mère qui se tenait devant lui.

-Mes sœurs vont arriver vers onze heures, j'aurais besoin que tu aies nettoyé ta chambre et que tu fasses quelques courses pour moi avant leur arrivée, dit Deb d'un ton tout à fait calme.

-Maman! Il n'est que sept heures, les magasins ne sont même pas encore ouverts!

Debbie lui lança un regard de reproches.

-Tom tu as deux choix, soit tu changes de ton et tout ira bien, soit tu continues à être comme ça et Dougie rentre chez lui.

Tom ouvrit la bouche pour rouspéter mais sa mère leva un doigt afin de le faire taire.-

Je t'ai préparé une liste de choses à acheter, j'aimerais que tu y ailles dès l'ouverture de l'épicerie pour que j'aie le temps de cuisiner à dîner.

Le blond croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et sa mère l'embrassa sur le front.

-Merci beaucoup mon chéri.

Elle tourna les talons et descendit l'escalier pour aller terminer son déjeuner. Tom, lui, referma la porte d'un coup sec et retourna se vautrer dans les bras de son amoureux.

-Merci pour le coup de coude sur la tête, se plaignit Dougie.

Tom lui lança un sourire désolé et embrassa l'endroit où se trouvait une petite ecchymose.

-Tu viens à l'épicerie avec moi?

Dougie fit mine de penser.

-J'en sais rien, après tout je suis blessé. Et par ta faute.

Tom roula les yeux et se pencha vers Dougie à nouveau.

-Qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour que tu me pardonnes?

Dougie lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille et Tom disparut sous les couvertures.

….. …..

-Je ne peux pas croire qu'elle nous a forcés à y retourner juste parce qu'on avait oublié la stupide sauce aux canneberges! C'est dégoûtant de la sauce aux canneberges!

Dougie pouffa de rire et stationna sa voiture dans la rue afin de laisser de la place pour les tantes de Tom.

-C'est pas si grave, l'épicerie est à deux minutes d'ici!

Tom haussa les épaules et poussa la porte d'entrée de sa maison d'un air maussade.

-Qu'est-ce qui te rend de si mauvaise humeur Blondie? Questionna Doug en l'agrippant par la taille.

-La famille de ma mère se mêle très rarement de ses affaires, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Dougie haussa les épaules à son tour et rangea son manteau dans la garde-robe.

-Ça peut pas être pire que Rick, c'est le roi des débiles.

Tom déposa le pot de sauce sur le comptoir et sa mère lui lança un bref « Merci », sans pour autant le regarder. Les garçons allèrent ensuite s'écraser dans le salon et entreprirent de surfer les chaînes. À peine Tom eut-il atteint le septième canal qu'on sonna à la porte.

-Est-ce que quelqu'un peut aller ouvrir? Cria Debbie de la cuisine.

Tom soupira et se leva en grommelant. Il tomba nez-à-nez avec sa tante Marcy qui lui envoya un peu de neige dans le visage sans le faire exprès.

-Tom! Comme tu as grandi! Dit-elle d'un ton enjoué.

Il lui lança un faux sourire digne des oscars et fut ensuite englouti dans les gros bras de son oncle Gary, qui lui donna trois ou quatre tapes – assez fortes pour écraser un cheval – dans le dos. Il finit par se dégager de son étreinte et fit ensuite assailli par Joey et Lizzie, les jumeaux de cinq ans. Debbie hurla soudain qu'il faisait froid et tout le monde se désengagea de la porte d'entrée que Tom put enfin fermer. Ayant déjà salué la famille, il s'éclipsa sans bruits et retourna aux côtés de Dougie, qui le regardait d'un air amusé.

-Ma mère a trois sœurs et elles viennent toutes coucher ici, je tiens à t'avertir tout de suite…

Dougie sourit et prit Tom contre lui.

-Ne t'en fais pas Tommy, je vais survivre.

Tom grogna et cacha son visage dans le torse de son copain.

-Pas moi…

L'artiste éclata d'un rire fort, ce qui attira l'attention des autres occupants de la maison. Intrigués par ce jeune homme qu'ils n'avaient jamais vu, les nouveaux venus s'attroupèrent autour du divan et Dougie leur lança un regard interrogateur.

-Tom? Interrogea Gary, estomaqué.

Celui-ci releva la tête et regarda son oncle. Il cligna des yeux à quelques reprises, attendant visiblement la suite de la question. Comme Gary ne semblait pas capable de voiser sa pensée, Marcy prit les choses en mains.

-Tu ne nous présentes pas à ton ami?

Elle mit de l'emphase sur le dernier mot, comme pour défier Tom de lui dire que ce jeune homme était autre chose qu'un ami.-

C'est Dougie. Doug, mon oncle Gary, ma tante Marcy et leurs enfants Joey et Lizzie, présenta Tom.-

Comment vous êtes-vous connus? Demanda Gary.

-Dougie étudie en peinture et dessin à l'académie où je vais. On est dans le même dortoir.

Gary serra la main de Dougie, semblablement heureux de la réponse de Tom. Marcy leur lança à tous les deux un sourire qui semblait les remercier d'avoir camouflé la vérité devant ses enfants. Ils allèrent s'installer dans la chambre que Bob avait préparée pour eux. Au cours des minutes suivantes, les deux autres sœurs de Debbie arrivèrent. La tante Patricia et l'oncle Vincenzo avaient trois enfants, deux garçons et une fille, âgés entre dix et six ans, arrivèrent en premier. Suivirent ensuite la tante Emma, son fils Jeremy, onze ans, et un homme que Tom ne connaissait pas.

-Je te présente Samuel, mon nouveau conjoint.

Tom serra la main de Samuel, répéta pour la sixième fois « Dougie est dans le même dortoir que moi » et aida l'homme à entrer les valises dans la maison. Il allait descendre l'une d'entre elles lorsque Dougie s'exclama quelque chose qu'il ne saisit pas. Il se retourna et aperçut une fille qui avait environ leur âge pénétrer dans la maison.

-Tom, je te présente Alexianne, c'est la fille de Samuel. Elle va à la même académie que toi, vous vous êtes peut-être déjà vus?

-Si, c'est une amie de ma sœur, lança Dougie.

Emma hocha la tête alors que Tom restait perplexe. Il s'approcha de Dougie et Alexianne et la scruta de la tête aux pieds. Il se souvint après plusieurs secondes l'avoir déjà brièvement vue au début du semestre.

-Ah! Oui! Alexianne! Désolé, je ne t'avais pas replacée! Tu vas bien? Demanda Tom avec un sourire.

La jeune fille se jeta sur lui dans un élan spontané et le serra dans ses bras.

-Bien sûr! Si j'avais su que tu étais le neveu d'Emma… Ta tante est vraiment géniale!

Tom hocha la tête et lança un regard en biais à Dougie qui éclata de rire.

-Ça fait un bout de temps que je voulais vous dire que vous êtes vraiment le couple le plus mignon que j'aie vu! Je vous envie tellement…

Elle fit la moue et Tom aperçut ses tantes se lancer des regards étonnés derrière Alexianne. Il se sentit devenir rouge mais fut exempté de toute explication puisque sa mère appela tout le monde à la salle à manger. La famille passa devant les adolescents et Dougie en profita pour voler un rapide baiser à Tom et lui murmurer je t'aime.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 13 : **_**A very Merry Christmas and A Happy New Year**_

Le lendemain après-midi, la maisonnée des Fletcher fut confrontée à un méli-mélo d'émotions. Debbie et ses trois sœurs couraient partout en essayant de faire en sorte que tout soit correct pour le réveillon de Noël, alors que les hommes étaient assis à rire dans le salon et que les plus jeunes enfants détruisaient tout sur leur passage. Tom et Carrie avaient bien pris soin de cacher leurs effets personnels les plus importants.

Le jeune pianiste était couché sur son lit, un oreiller sur le visage, alors que Dougie, calepin à dessin à la main, esquissait un paysage tout droit sorti de son imagination.

-Tommy?

-Mmph?

Dougie regarda Tom par-dessus son cahier, soupira et alla enlever l'oreiller de son visage.

-Tu es trop beau pour te cacher, montre donc ce joli visage au monde!

Bien malgré lui, Tom pouffa de rire et encercla le cou de Dougie de ses bras. Ils se laissèrent entraîner dans le regard l'un de l'autre puis laissèrent les forces magnétiques coller leurs lèvres ensemble. Le baiser n'avait rien de sexuel mais était tout à fait communicatif. Quand ils se séparèrent, Tom soupira de bonheur et Dougie plia ses bras sur le torse de Tom afin d'y poser sa tête. Il se trouvait complètement couché par-dessus Tom et pouvait ainsi l'observer d'un angle assez intéressant.

Bien sûr, puisque nous ne sommes pas dans un monde utopique, quelqu'un entra dans la pièce sans y être invité et poussa un hurlement de surprise en voyant les deux garçons sur le lit.

Dougie ne bougea pas, il tourna simplement sa tête vers la vieille femme qui avait si rudement fait irruption dans la chambre. Tom, de son côté, se mit à souhaiter qu'un vortex s'ouvre sous lui et l'avale afin qu'il n'ait pas à faire face à sa grand-mère. Doug dut sentir le déconfort de Tom parce qu'il se redressa et s'assit en indien près de son copain qui s'était lui aussi assis.

-Bonjour grand-maman, dit Tom d'une petite voix.

La dame promenait son regard entre son petit-fils et ce garçon qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle posa une main contre son cœur et soupira. Elle s'approcha du lit et se força une place entre les deux garçons.

-Tom, mon chéri, tu m'avais avertie mais c'est tout de même surprenant!

Tom enlaça sa grand-mère et lui embrassa la joue. Il coucha ensuite sa tête sur son épaule et sourit.

-C'est toi qui est entrée dans ma chambre sans frapper grand-maman!

Elle éclata d'un rire mélodique et tapota le bras de Tom.

-Oui, je sais, c'est une mauvaise habitude dont je n'ai jamais réussi à me débarrasser. Alors, vas-tu me présenter ton amoureux ou dois-je attendre que la neige soit fondue?

Tom lui tira la langue et elle lui pinça la joue. Dougie regardait la scène avec amusement et se dit qu'il devrait essayer de reproduire cette scène sur papier plus tard.

-Grand-maman, je te présente le garçon le plus fantastique de l'univers, mon Dougie à moi. Doug, c'est ma grand-mère Fletcher, Betty.

Betty, lança un doux sourire de grand-maman à Dougie et le serra contre elle comme s'il était son petit-fils. Dougie relaxa dans l'étreinte et se laissa bercer dans les douces senteurs que dégageaient la matriarche.

-Maman? Appela une voix du bas de l'escalier.

Betty se dégagea de Dougie et sourit aux deux garçons.

-Le devoir m'appelle les garçons!

Elle se leva lentement et commença à quitter la pièce.

-Grand-maman! Tu ne m'as pas dit pourquoi tu es entrée dans ma chambre sans frapper!

La grand-mère Fletcher se retourna brusquement et posa sa main contre sa bouche.

-Seigneur! C'est vrai, j'allais oublier!

Tom haussa un sourcil.

-Ta mère veut que vous descendiez vous mêler aux autres.

Tom gémit et lança un regard piteux à Betty.

-Mais grand-maman... Tout le monde me pose des millions de questions sur ma vie amoureuse et je déteste ça...

Betty s'approcha à nouveau de lui et lui tapota la joue.

-Tu n'as qu'à embrasser Dougie devant tout le monde, ils n'auront plus besoin de te questionner après.

Tom regarda sa grand-mère, bouche-bée alors que Dougie éclatait de rire.

-Très bonne idée! Dit le peintre en riant.

Tom lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes mais suivit quand même sa grand-mère jusqu'en bas. Arrivés au milieu de l'escalier, il empoigna fermement la main de Doug et lui lança un regard résolu.

Alexianne, qui semblait les avoir attendus depuis un bout de temps, applaudit quand elle remarqua leurs mains entrelacées. Personne ne s'occupa vraiment d'elle et elle alla rejoindre les garçons dans le coin du salon.

-Tom, je suis désolée pour hier, j'étais certaine que ta famille savait pour Dougie et toi!

Tom s'enfonça dans le sofa puis haussa les épaules.

-C'est pas très grave... J'ai pas envie de me cacher de toute manière... Je ne savais juste pas comment leur annoncer... Et puis j'ai pas vraiment l'impression qu'ils t'ont crue parce que ce matin, ma tante Patricia m'a demandé si j'avais une copine.

Alexianne ricana mais son souffle se prit dans sa gorge lorsque, après avoir lancé un rapide regard autour de la pièce, Dougie se lança sur Tom et se mit à l'embrasser passionnément.

La jeune poète se mit à hyper ventiler et se leva. Quand elle se mit à sautiller sur place, l'attention se tourna vers elle et donc vers les deux garçons. Plusieurs personnes dans la pièce restèrent bouche-bée.

Betty éclata de rire et posa une main sur l'épaule d'Alexianne qui était toujours en admiration devant eux.

Après une bonne minute où personne ne bougea, Dougie relâcha tranquillement Tom. Il déposa un dernier tout petit baiser sur ses lèvres et lui cajola la joue.

-Tu sais que je t'aime?

Tom, tout essoufflé et rouge de désir, hocha la tête et lui transmit, par le regard, l'amour qu'il lui portait.

Betty et Alexianne (qui avait les larmes aux yeux) se mirent à applaudir. Quelques-unes des tantes de Tom, ainsi que Samuel, le père d'Alexianne, suivirent aussi la cadence.

Le rougissement de Tom s'accentua et devint principalement du à la gêne. Il cacha son visage dans le cou de Dougie, qui était assis à cheval sur lui et qui faisait donc dos à la pièce.

….. …..

Cette nuit-là, après que les cadeaux furent été déballés, tout le monde alla se coucher. Dougie et Tom étaient dans la chambre de ce dernier. Le pianiste était couché sur le dos, les bras sous la tête et fixait le plafond. Dougie, lui, était assis sur le plancher et semblait émerveillé par le livre des records Guinness que Tom avait reçu de sa tante Emma.

-Doug... Laisse tomber les records et viens ici...

Dougie lâcha le livre comme s'il avait été brûlant et sauta sur le lit. Il se cala dans les bras de Tom et l'embrassa dans le cou.

-Joyeux Noël Tommy...

Tom sourit angéliquement et serra Dougie encore plus fort contre son torse. Ils s'endormirent en écoutant battre le cœur de l'autre.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapitre 14 : La fête ratée**

Le 26 décembre en après-midi, tous les invités quittèrent enfin la maison des Fletcher et Debbie et Bob, ainsi que Carrie et Tom se laissèrent lourdement tomber sur les sofas du salon. Dougie s'assit sur le bras du fauteuil que Tom occupait en ricanant.

-Vous êtes toujours aussi fatigués après Noël?

Les quatre autres hochèrent la tête et il éclata de rire. Il riait tellement qu'il en perdit l'équilibre et tomba sur les genoux de Tom qui en profita pour relaxer contre lui. Dougie se plaça confortablement sur les genoux de son amoureux et cala sa tête dans le cou de Tom. Debbie et Robert se regardèrent avec un petit sourire sur le visage.

-On va aller faire une petite sieste, n'en profitez pas pour détruire la maison.

Tom pouffa d'indignation et ses parents quittèrent la pièce. Après quelques minutes, Carrie lança qu'elle allait voir si son amie était sur MSN et partit vers sa chambre. Les garçons se retrouvèrent seuls. Un silence paisible régnait sur la pièce. Il fut malheureusement brisé par le cellulaire de Dougie qui se mit à sonner très soudainement. Il regarda l'écran où le nom _Danny_ clignotait.

-C'est mieux d'être très important Jones...

-_Woah! Peu importe ce qui t'as mis de mauvaise humeur, c'est pas ma faute!_

Dougie éclata de rire.

-Alors, que me vaut l'honneur de cet appel?

-_Harry et moi on se disait que ça serait bien de faire une petite fête avec tout le monde de l'Académie._

Dougie haussa les sourcils et regarda Tom, qui lui renvoya un regard interrogateur.

-Tu ne crois pas qu'il y a un peu trop de monde à l'Académie pour qu'on puisse les inviter tous?

-_Non! Enfin, je voulais dire, avec tous nos amis!_

-Ah! Oui, pourquoi pas...

-_Tu pourras en parler à Tom? J'ai égaré son numéro de téléphone..._

-Ouais, attend une minute...

Il éloigna le téléphone de son oreille et regarda Tom.

-C'est Danny. Harry et lui veulent organiser une soirée avec toute la bande de l'Académie.

-Tant mieux pour eux...

Tom poussa un bâillement et encercla la taille de Dougie avec ses bras.

-Ils veulent savoir si on voudrait y aller Tom!

Tom rouvrit ses yeux et fixa le téléphone de Dougie. Il finit par hausser ses épaules.

-Ouais, d'accord... Mais pas si c'est ce soir, je suis trop claqué!

Dougie hocha la tête et replaça le téléphone contre son oreille.

-Dan? Tom a dit d'accord. Vous voudriez faire ça quand?

-_On avait pensé au 30, ça vous irait?_

Dougie répéta l'information à Tom qui acquiesça.

-Ouep, le 30 c'est parfait!

Ils réglèrent quelques derniers détails, se saluèrent et raccrochèrent.

-Ça risque d'être intéressant, dit Tom en bâillant à nouveau.

….. …..

Le 30 décembre arriva et Tom et Dougie se retrouvèrent devant la maison de Harry. Le trajet entre Harrow et Chelmsford, qui devait prendre environ 1h10, dura plutôt 1h45 en raison des mauvaises conditions routières. Ils descendirent de la voiture de Dougie et observèrent la maison devant eux.

-Tom... On s'est sûrement trompés de rue...

Tom baissa les yeux vers le papier qu'il tenait à la main et relut l'adresse. Il se retourna, scruta les alentours pour trouver le nom de la rue et secoua la tête.

-Non, c'est bien ici... À moins que tu aies mal noté l'adresse quand Harry te l'a donné?

Dougie haussa les épaules et observa à nouveau l'immense maison - qui ressemblait plutôt à un palace - qui prenait place devant eux. La porte s'ouvrit soudain et Harry apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites?! Vous comptez entrer ou pas?

Les deux blonds se regardèrent et avancèrent vers la maison.

-Tu habites vraiment ici? Demanda Dougie, ébahi.

Harry roula les yeux et hocha la tête. Il les laissa entrer, les écouta passer les habituels commentaires de « Waouh... C'est énorme ici! » et les entraîna vers le sous-sol où les autres avaient déjà pris place.

-Enfin! Lança Danny quand ils entrèrent dans la pièce.

Dougie roula les yeux et se laissa mollement tomber sur l'un des divans.

-Faut dire ça à Tom, il conduit comme une grand-mère...

Tom lui donna un coup de pied dans le mollet et s'assit sur un autre fauteuil. Tout le monde les regarda et un silence pesant s'abattit sur la pièce. Jaymee se racla la gorge et les yeux se tournèrent vers elle.

-Heu... Ça va bien vous deux?

-Non, on s'est laissés, dit Dougie d'un air tout à fait sérieux.

Un nouveau silence, encore plus pesant que le précédant, tomba sur le groupe. Tom secoua la tête et fit un clin d'œil à Dougie.

-C'est pas vrai, il dit n'importe quoi. Est-ce qu'on est obligés d'être toujours collés l'un à l'autre pour vous prouver que ça va?

Jaymee secoua la tête et Harry changea intelligemment de sujet.

La soirée avança sans vraiment de pépins. Les filles passaient leur temps à murmurer dans un coin en lançant des regards à Tom et Dougie qui socialisaient avec les autres. Vers onze heures, Tom termina une discussion avec les quelques garçons présents et alla s'asseoir avec Dougie qui était tout seul dans son coin.

-Ça va?

Dougie avait les yeux lourds, le teint pâle et une légère couche de sueur perlait sur son front. Il secoua légèrement la tête et Tom fronça les sourcils. Il plaça sa main contre le front de son amoureux et devint de plus en plus inquiet.

-Depuis quand tu es comme ça?

Doug haussa les épaules et cacha son visage dans ses mains.

-Environ cinq minutes... Je me suis mis à avoir vraiment chaud tout à coup...

Tom lui agrippa le bras et le releva avec force. Il le traina, sous les regards surpris des autres, jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée et le poussa jusque dans la salle de bains. Dougie eut à peine le temps de se pencher vers la toilette avant d'être pris d'un haut le corps et de déverser le contenu de son estomac.

Tom soupira et posa une main rassurante dans le dos de son ami.

Après avoir vomi tout ce qu'il avait mangé cette journée là, Dougie tira la chasse d'eau, accepta le verre d'eau que Tom semblait avoir sorti de nulle part et se laissa finalement retomber dans les bras du pianiste. Il frissonnait mais était moins brûlant qu'avant.

Ils restèrent assis sans bouger pendant quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un frappe à la porte. Tom lâcha Dougie, qui se recroquevilla contre le mur, et alla ouvrit la porte.

Harry se tenait devant lui et lui lança un regard questionneur. Tom ne dit rien et les yeux de l'acteur trouvèrent bien rapidement le corps brisé de Dougie. L'inquiétude vint se loger sur les traits parfaits de Harry et il alla s'accroupir près de son ami.

-Doug, ça va?

L'interloqué réussit à peine à hausser les épaules, ce qui fut une réponse bien assez concrète pour Harry. Il se releva et s'approcha de Tom.

-Tu crois qu'on devrait l'amener dans un lit? À moins que tu préfères retourner chez toi?

Tom secoua la tête.

-Non, je ne partirai pas ce soir, il est trop tard et il neige encore plus que quand on est arrivés. Je crois qu'on devrait l'aider à aller se coucher. Tu avais une chambre de libre pour nous?

Harry hocha la tête et revint se placer à côté de Dougie.

-Doug, on va t'amener dans ma chambre d'accord? Il y a une chambre de bain de collée à la chambre alors s'il y a quelque chose, tu seras plus prêt.

Dougie hocha faiblement la tête et leva des yeux fatigués vers Tom, dont le cœur s'emplit de tristesse. Avec l'aide de Harry, ils réussirent à monter Dougie à la chambre. Tom l'aida à enlever ses vêtements et lui laissa seulement ses sous-vêtements. Dougie s'emmitoufla dans les couvertures et ferma immédiatement les yeux.

Harry fit signe à Tom de venir le rejoindre près de la porte et lui parla en chuchotant.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a eu?

Tom lança un regard furtif par-dessus son épaule.

-J'en sais rien... Il était en parfaite santé toute la soirée et tout à coup, je me suis aperçu qu'il était tout seul dans son coin, ce qui est anormal pour lui... Quand je me suis approché de lui, j'ai vu que quelque chose clochait, il avait le teint verdâtre et était en sueur... Après, il a été malade...

Harry hocha la tête en signe de compréhension.

-C'est sûrement quelque chose qu'il a mangé et qu'il n'a pas bien digéré, dit le brun.

-Mais personne d'autre n'a été malade, on a tous mangé la même chose!

Harry haussa les épaules.

-J'en sais rien... C'est peut-être un virus... Si ça ne va pas mieux demain j'irai avec vous à l'urgence.

-Merci Harry... Je crois que je vais rester avec lui. Tu pourras dire aux autres qu'on est désolés?

Harry hocha la tête, serra l'épaule de Tom et repartit vers la fête en ferment doucement la porte derrière lui.

Tom se déshabilla à son tour puis se glissa sous les couvertures.

-Tom?

Le cœur du blond manqua un battement quand il entendit la voix faible de Dougie.

-Je suis là mon Doudou...

Tom ouvrit ses bras et Dougie s'y cala confortablement.

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai?

Tom passa ses doigts dans les cheveux fins du malade et lui embrassa le dessus de la tête.

-Tu as simplement du mal digérer quelque chose mon chéri...

Dougie hocha la tête et tomba endormi quelques secondes après.

Tom soupira et se força à rester éveillé, au cas où Dougie ait besoin de lui.

….. …..

Le matin arriva très lentement pour Tom. Il savait qu'il s'était assoupi plusieurs fois mais avait toujours fini par se réveiller. À 6h54 précisément, Dougie remua. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux et fixa son regard sur Tom.

-Bonjour.

Tom lui sourit et l'embrassa sur le front. La voix de l'artiste avait repris un peu de vie et ça lui fit chaud au cœur.

-Comment tu te sens ce matin?

Dougie s'étira et s'assit.

-Beaucoup mieux. Je crois que tu as eu raison, j'ai probablement juste mal digéré un truc.

Tom resta étendu sur le dos mais lui sourit à nouveau.

-Je suis content. J'avais peur que tu aies attrapé un sale truc hier soir...

Doug haussa les épaules et décida de se recoucher près de Tom après avoir vu qu'il n'était même pas encore sept heures.

-Toi, par contre, débuta Dougie, tu as l'air parfaitement horrible ce matin.

-Je n'ai pas fermé l'œil de la nuit, répliqua Tom.

Dougie comprit que c'était à cause de lui et fit un petit sourire angélique à Tom.

-Merci de t'être occupé de moi...

Tom l'enlaça et cala son visage dans la douce chevelure de son amoureux.

-C'est normal voyons, je ne t'aurais pas laissé tout seul quand tu avais le plus besoin de quelqu'un.

Dougie hocha la tête et se laissa à nouveau bercer par les doux bras de Morphée. Tom s'endormit à son tour quelques minutes plus tard.

….. …..

À midi, on frappa doucement à la porte et tom se réveilla en sursaut. Sachant très bien qu'il avait réveillé Dougie, il se leva et alla ouvrir la porte. Harry se trouvait devant lui avec un plateau à déjeuner.

-Je savais pas si Doug allait mieux et s'il voulait manger, alors j'ai apporté deux assiettes.

Tom se tourna vers Dougie qui faisait la grimace.

-Je crois que je vais prendre seulement une tranche de pain grillé avec rien dessus.

Harry hocha la tête et apporta le plateau. Il débarrassa l'assiette de Dougie mais laissa le pain grillé.

-Hey! Lança Dougie. On n'est pas des sauvages, on va aller manger avec tout le monde!

Harry haussa les épaules et ouvrit le chemin vers la cuisine. Ils firent accueillis par un silence complet.

Dougie roula les yeux et s'assit à table avec son morceau de pain. Tom s'assit près de lui avec son plateau.

-Vous pouvez parler, je suis pas à l'article de la mort...

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Demanda Danny, une lueur d'inquiétude dans la voix.

-Ouais! Harry n'a rien voulu nous dire!

-Il s'est passé que notre chère princesse Harry est un très mauvais cuisinier, ce qui m'a rendu malade.

Tom dut plaquer sa main contre sa bouche pour ne pas recracher ses œufs dans le visage de Marie. Après qu'il eut avalé, il plaça mollement son bras autour des épaules de son copain et l'embrassa sur la joue.

-Tu es vraiment rétabli, n'est-ce pas?

Dougie bomba le torse et hocha fièrement la tête.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapitre 15 : Crise à l'académie**

Le 5 janvier les élèves de Mary Spenser se mirent à revenir progressivement vers l'académie. C'était le dimanche, juste avant le début du nouveau semestre, et Tom, Danny, Harry et Dougie étaient dans leur dortoir à replacer leurs choses dans les commodes.

Les trois premiers riaient en rangeant leurs choses mais Dougie restait anormalement calme. Tom s'en rendit soudain compte et se tourna vers lui à temps pour le voir se frotter la nuque avec insistance.

-Ça va Doug?

Il leva son regard vers Tom et son visage se vida de toute sa couleur. Il se tourna d'un geste et courut vers la salle de bains où il procéda à vider le contenu de son estomac une nouvelle fois. Les yeux de Tom s'agrandirent et il accourut auprès de l'artiste qui se trouvait maintenant accroupi près de la cuvette.

Danny et Harry s'entassèrent dans l'embrasure de la porte en fronçant les sourcils.

-Si t'étais une fille, on pourrait penser que t'es enceinte Doug, lança Danny d'un ton semi-rieur.

Tom lui lança un regard ravageur et ils décidèrent de laisser les amoureux tranquilles.

-Doug, qu'est-ce qui se passe?

Il s'essuya la bouche du revers de la main et se laissa tomber dans les bras de Tom, un peu comme il l'avait fait la semaine précédente.

-J'ai recommencé à me sentir bizarre ce matin... Au début je pensais que c'était seulement le fait de revenir à l'école qui me dérangeait l'estomac mais je me suis mis à avoir des raideurs dans le cou... Ça peut pas être dû seulement à une indigestion...

Tom le serra contre lui et contempla la situation.

-Je t'emmène voir l'infirmière.

Il se leva d'un mouvement résolu, aida Dougie à se mettre sur ses pieds et se dirigea vers l'infirmerie.

….. …..

Quarante minutes plus tard, Tom et Dougie se trouvaient dans une ambulance en direction de l'hôpital de Peterborough où des spécialistes pourraient s'occuper du malade.

Les vomissements de Dougie s'étaient amplifiés pendant qu'ils attendaient l'ambulance et maintenant, c'était pire que jamais. L'infirmière avait conseillé à Tom de rester à l'école mais il n'avait rien voulu entendre et s'était forcé une place à l'intérieur de l'ambulance. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, il se sentait un peu mal d'avoir pris la place de Jazzy mais elle n'était pas là quand la civière avait fait irruption dans l'académie.

Ils arrivèrent à l'hôpital en un temps record et les ambulanciers foncèrent vers la salle d'urgence au pas de course, Tom derrière eux. Les médecins lui indiquèrent de rester assis dans la salle d'attente, ce qu'il fit. Il se mit à se ronger nerveusement les ongles, se demandant s'il ne devrait pas appeler Sam pour lui laisser savoir que son fils était à l'hôpital. Il décida que c'était une bonne idée et composa le numéro de téléphone de Dougie.

-_Allô? _Demanda une voix féminine amicale.

-Madame Poynter?

-_Oui, c'est moi. À qui ais-je l'honneur?_

-Je m'appelle Tom Fletcher, je suis un ami de votre fils.

-_Ah si! Dougie m'a beaucoup parlé de toi! Alors, qu'est-ce que mon garnement a encore fait? _Demanda-t-elle d'un ton rieur.

Tom soupira. La femme était de toute évidence de très bonne humeur et il allait lui annoncer que son fils venait d'entrer à l'hôpital...

-Il vient d'être emmené d'urgence à l'hôpital...

Un silence presque inquiétant s'installa à l'autre bout de la ligne et Tom ferma les yeux. Il détestait être porteur de mauvaises nouvelles...

-_Pardon? _

-Tout à l'heure à l'académie il s'est mis à vomir et à avoir mal au cou alors je l'ai emmené voir l'infirmière. Elle a tout de suite appelé l'ambulance, on ne sait pas encore exactement ce qu'il a mais à les entendre parler, ça m'a l'air assez grave...

-_Mon Dieu... Mon pauvre Dougie... À quel hôpital a-t-il été emmené?_

-L'hôpital spécialisé de Peterborough, lui répondit Tom.

-_J'arrive tout de suite_, lança Sam avant de raccrocher.

Tom soupira et ferma son téléphone. Il posa son visage dans ses mains et ignora les bruits qui l'entouraient.

….. …..

Deux heures plus tard, Tom n'avait toujours pas bougé. Une main se posa sur son épaule et la personne à qui elle appartenait s'assit à sa droite. Il leva la tête en tomba face à face avec Jazzie qu'il serra automatiquement dans ses bras.

-Ça va aller Tom, mon petit frère est fait fort.

Tom ne dit rien. Il releva par contre les yeux et vit qu'une femme se tenait près d'eux, les regardant avec un tout petit sourire. Jazzie regarda par-dessus son épaule et fit signe à la femme de s'approcher.

-Tom, je te présente ma mère, Samantha. Maman, c'est Tom.

Sam se pencha sur Tom et le serra contre elle.

-Jazzie a raison, tu ne dois pas t'en faire, Dougie s'en est toujours sorti. Quand il avait six ans, il s'est cassé une jambe en essayant de monter sur le réfrigérateur pour prendre le pot de biscuits. Le lendemain, il devait aller à la fête de son meilleur ami de l'époque et j'ai refusé de l'y conduire parce qu'il était blessé. Eh bien, il a pris sa bicyclette et il s'y est rendu tout seul.

Tom laissa un sourire se glisser sur son visage et remercia silencieusement Sam de lui avoir un peu remonté le moral.

-Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je vais tenter de trouver un docteur pour qu'il me dise ce qu'il en est avec mon fils.

Tom lui indiqua le numéro de la chambre de Doug et elle s'y rendit d'un pas résolu. Il laissa ensuite sa tête retomber et sentit Jazzie lui prendre la main. Ils restèrent assis en silence pendant de nombreuses minutes, jusqu'à ce que Sam revienne.

-Il a contracté une Listériose, dit-elle en soupirant.

-C'est grave? Lui demanda Jazzie en fronçant les sourcils.

-Ça peut l'être mais les médecins disent que la maladie a été découverte assez tôt alors ils ont de très bonnes chances de la guérir. Ils m'ont dit que dans son cas, ça aurait pu se transformer en méningite, d'où les mots de cou.

Jazzie hocha la tête mais Tom garda le regard fixé vers les tuiles du plancher.

-Et comment on attrape ça, une Listériose? Questionna à nouveau Jazzie.

Sam haussa les épaules.

-En général c'est par des aliments contaminés. Tom, saurais-tu ce qu'il aurait pu manger qui l'aurait rendu malade?

Le pianiste releva son regard vers Sam et songea à sa question. Dougie avait pratiquement toujours mangé la même chose que lui, mais il était le seul qui était tombé malade...

-Il a été malade une fois quand on est allés fêter chez Harry le 30... On s'était arrêtés à un petit casse-croûte sur le chemin parce qu'il avait faim et il s'était acheté un sandwich au jambon... C'est la seule chose qu'il a mangée et moi pas...

Sam hocha la tête.

-Le docteur m'a dit que le jambon était l'une des viandes les plus touchées, alors je crois que ça pourrait en effet être la cause.

Elle prit une pose et regarda Tom directement dans les yeux.

-Il m'a dit aussi...

Elle s'arrêta à nouveau et se racla la gorge.

-Que ça pouvait être transmis sexuellement...

Tom sentit son visage s'empourprer et il dirigea son regard vers le plancher à nouveau.

-Tu devras peut être passer quelques tests pour être certain que tu n'as rien.

Il hocha la tête mais ne releva toujours pas les yeux, trop gêné par la révélation que Sam venait de lui faire.

….. …..

Tom passa les tests dont Sam avait parlé la journée même et il fut sommé de rentrer à l'école par la mère Poynter. Il devait recevoir ses résultats au courant de la semaine.

Le mercredi, il se trouvait assis à un piano en fin de soirée et jouait des notes au hasard. Ses doigts finirent par le guider vers une mélodie et il les laissa agir d'eux même pour construire cette musique qu'il essaierait peut être de mettre sur papier plus tard. Il finit de jouer cette nouvelle chanson lorsque la porte s'ouvrit à la volée. Harry se trouva alors devant lui, hors d'haleine, et lui tendit un téléphone que Tom reconnut comme étant le sien. Il le prit des mains de l'acteur et répondit.

-Allô?

-_Salut Tommy_, dit la voix à l'autre extrémité.

Le cœur de Tom fit un bond dans sa poitrine alors que Harry se laissait tomber contre le mur afin de reprendre son souffle.

-Doug! Comment tu te sens?

-_Beaucoup mieux. Ils m'ont donné des antibiotiques... De l'_Ampi_... _Ampicillin, récita-t-il en lisant l'étiquette de son flacon.

-Est-ce que tu vas pouvoir sortir bientôt? Lui demanda Tom, une lueur d'espoir dans la voix.

-_Ouais, ils ont dit que je devrais être rentré d'ici samedi. Ils veulent juste faire quelques autres tests pour être certains que je ne vais pas crever_.

Tom roula les yeux mais ne put s'empêcher de sourire à cette remarque.

-Tu vas être en convalescence chez ta mère pendant quelques jours j'imagine?

-_Non, je leur ai dit que je voulais retourner à l'école. De toute façon, il m'ont dit que ce n'était pas contagieux. Sauf en cas de relations sexuelles._

Tom se sentit rougir à nouveau et il entendit Dougie rire à l'autre bout du fil.

-_On va devoir s'en passer pendant quelques semaines Tommy!_

Il ricanait toujours et Tom décida de se joindre à lui.

-_Oh! Au fait! J'ai soudoyé le doc pour qu'il me donne les résultats de tes tests! Tu n'as rien du tout!_

-Ah! Et bien c'est parfait alors!

-_Ouep! Bon, je vais te laisser, l'infirmière perverse vient me donner un bain._

Dougie ricana à nouveau et il entendit une voix féminine à l'autre bout du fil lui dire d'arrêter de dire n'importe quoi.

-_Je lui ai dit que j'étais pris mais elle ne veut rien entendre! Tu sais ce que c'est, quand on est trop sexy ..._

-Ouais ouais Doug... Content de voir que tu es rétabli!

Il entendit Dougie parler à l'infirmière à l'autre bout du combiné. Quelques de secondes de silence passèrent et Dougie revint à l'appareil.

-_Désolé, j'ai dû prendre mon cocktail d'antibiotiques... Je t'aime Tom..._

Tom entendit un ton un peu apeuré dans la voix de Dougie et sentit son cœur se resserrer.

-Moi aussi. Énormément... On va se revoir bientôt d'accord?

-_Ouais. À bientôt Tommy..._

-À bientôt...

Ils raccrochèrent la ligne et Tom soupira. Harry, qui avait repris le contrôle de sa respiration se leva et vint s'asseoir sur le banc de Tom. Il passa son bras autour de l'épaule du blond et le serra contre lui.

-Il va bien Tom, cesse de t'en faire.

-J'aurais dû l'emmener à la clinique la première fois qu'il a été malade...

-Tu ne pouvais pas savoir que c'était grave! Si on devait aller à l'hôpital chaque fois qu'on vomit, je pense que certains fêtards y seraient en permanence!

Tom pouffa de rire.

-Oui... Tu as raison... Au moins, maintenant, il va mieux.

-Exactement! Lança Harry en lui tapotant l'épaule.

Il se releva et se dirigea vers la porte.

-C'est l'heure de souper, tu viens?

Tom consulta sa montre et hocha la tête. Il referma le couvercle du piano et suivit Harry vers la salle à manger.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapitre 16 : La danseuse**

Dougie revint à l'école en pleine forme. Son exubérance en était presque énervante mais les garçons essayèrent de se rappeler qu'il avait frôlé la mort la semaine précédente et essayèrent de l'ignorer le plus possible afin de ne pas lui crier des insultes.

Un midi de mars où Tom essayait de terminer une partition, notre ami qui était toujours autant excité bondit dans la chambre et sauta sur Tom qui fit un trou dans sa feuille. Dougie se releva à la vitesse de l'éclair et admira les dégâts.

-Oh oh... Marmonna-t-il en regardant le teint de Tom virer du blanc au rouge.

Il courut hors de la chambre avant que Tom ne puisse exploser mais l'entendit tout de même hurler du bout du corridor. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, Dougie s'était ramassé dans l'aile destinée aux danseurs. Il entendit de la musique venir de l'une des salles de danse et passa sa tête dans la porte. Une jolie jeune fille châtaine dansait sur un air remixé de la neuvième symphonie de Beethoven. Il se glissa jusqu'aux estrades et l'examina alors qu'elle terminait sa chorégraphie. Quand la musique s'arrêta, Dougie ne put s'empêcher d'applaudir et elle se retourna en sursautant.

-Désolé! J'ai pas voulu te faire peur! Je devais me cacher de mon ami et j'ai entendu de la musique, alors je suis venu voir ce que tu faisais.

Elle hocha la tête et Dougie sauta en bas de l'estrade et s'approcha d'elle.

-Moi c'est Dougie, dit-il en allongeant la main vers elle.

-Kary-Ann, répondit-elle d'un air gêné.

Dougie lui sourit angéliquement. Sa confiance sembla revenir à Kary puisqu'elle lui répondit d'un clin-d'œil rempli de sous-entendus.

-Alors Dougie, tu es nouveau ici?

-Bah... Je suis arrivé en septembre, mais oui, je suis en première année si c'est ce que tu veux savoir!

Kary-Ann hocha la tête en ramassant ses choses.

-Je dois me rendre à la salle 92-C pour donner un cours à une première année, tu peux me suivre si tu veux. À moins que tu ne te caches plus de ton ami?

Dougie secoua frénétiquement la tête.

-Nan... Je me cache toujours. Je lui ai fait faire un trou dans sa partition alors je doute beaucoup qu'il veuille me revoir de si peu!

-Toi tu étudies en quoi? Demanda la jeune fille à nouveau.

-Dessin. Je voudrais bien devenir dessinateur de bandes dessinées!

Elle lui sourit et poussa la porte de la salle 92-C.

-Je doute que ce soit très recommandé par tes professeurs!

Dougie haussa les épaules et se dirigea à nouveau vers les estrades. Ils parlèrent encore quelques minutes puis la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau pour laisser entrer Marie en tenue de danse.

-Hé! Marie! Je savais pas que tu prenais des cours de danse!

Elle se tourna vers lui et fronça les sourcils.

-Bien sûr, j'ai commencé au mois de novembre!

Kary éclata de rire et Dougie parut ne parut pas très intéressé.

-Je vais aller faire un tour ailleurs moi. Kary, si tu veux venir souper avec nous ce soir, tu es la bienvenue! On est la table la plus bruyante de la cafétéria, tu n'auras pas trop de difficulté à nous trouver!

Elle hocha la tête et le salua. Marie l'ignora et il en fit de même.

Il décida de se rendre jusqu'à l'aile de photographie. Il n'avait pas vu Marye depuis un certain temps et il avait bien besoin de son excentrisme pour lui faire oublié qu'il avait peut être détruit un chef d'œuvre du piano.

Comme il s'y était attendu, il trouva son amie de toujours dans une salle à observer ses clichés.

-Salut Marye de mon cœur.

-Hé oh Jack Sparrow!

Dougie éclata de rire à cela et l'embrassa sur la joue avant de s'asseoir sur un tabouret près d'elle.

-Alors, qu'est-ce que tu as fait cette fois-ci? Demanda la photographe en l'observant à travers sa loupe.

Dougie fronça les sourcils et lui tira la langue.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fais penser que j'ai fait quelque chose?

-Doug, je te connais assez pour savoir que tu as fait quelque chose! Arrête de me contredire et réponds, comme ça on pourra passer à autre chose!

Dougie croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine d'un air contrarié.

-Je déteste ton sens extralucide!

Il resta en silence pendant quelques secondes alors que Marye notait des observations qu'elle avait faites sur ses photos.

-J'ai perforé la partition de Tom, marmonna-t-il enfin.

Marye le regarda avec des gros yeux surpris.

-Je l'ai pas fait exprès! Il écrivait, j'ai sauté sur lui et son crayon est passé à travers la feuille. Il était vert de rage! Il travaillait là-dessus depuis au moins trois jours!

La photographe eut un rictus et secoua la tête.

-Je t'ai dit la semaine dernière d'arrêter de t'énerver pour rien!

Dougie haussa les épaules, l'air maussade et n'ajouta rien. Marye gloussa de rire et lui fit un câlin.

-Je pense que Marie Cooper ne m'aime pas trop, marmonna-t-il, le visage caché dans les cheveux de Marye.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça?

Il haussa les épaules et se redressa. Marye prit place en face de lui et le regarda attentivement.

-J'en sais rien, elle est froide avec moi... Peut-être qu'elle pense que c'est ma faute si Danny est débile?

Marye rit à nouveau et lui tapota le genou.

-Je crois pas qu'elle te déteste, vous avez simplement tous les deux un caractère fort! Et puis moi, si j'étais toi, j'essaierais de ne pas me battre avec quelqu'un qui se promène en permanence avec des baguettes de batterie dans les poches!

Dougie pouffa de rire. Il parla encore pendant de longues minutes avec son amie d'enfance. Elle lui conseilla enfin de retourner voir Tom afin de limiter les dégâts et il fit ce qu'elle avait dit.

….. …..

Tom fulminait dans la chambre. Il avait passé trois jours à imaginer cette partition de chanson pour enfants - c'était ce que le professeur avait demandé - et le nouveau caractère trop énervé de Dougie était venu tout gâcher. On frappa à la porte et il cria à personne de le laisser tranquille.

Malgré son bon conseil, la porte s'ouvrit et, sans se retourner, Tom sut que c'était Dougie. Il se retourna, prêt à lui crier dessus, mais la vue de son air piteux le fit ravaler ses mots.

-Tom... Je suis vraiment désolé, je sais que je suis plus qu'énervant ces temps-ci mais je le fais pas exprès!

Tom soupira et lui fit signe de venir s'asseoir près de lui.

-Je suis désolé de t'avoir crié après tout à l'heure Doug... Cette partition m'a seulement beaucoup frustré, je suis pas fait pour écrire des trucs pour enfants!

Dougie prit Tom contre son torse et le serra du plus fort qu'il le put. Ils restèrent plusieurs minutes dans cette position.

….. …..

L'heure du souper arriva et Tom avait pu retranscrire sa partition avec l'aide de Dougie. Il l'avait mise en sûreté dans le pigeonnier de son professeur et ils purent ensuite se rendre à la salle à manger pour pouvoir se remplir la pense.

Marie arriva avec Danny et Jaymee suivit Harry qui lisait un texte pour un examen.

-Jay! Lança Tom d'un air exaspéré.

Elle se tourna vers lui et fronça les sourcils. Il lui faisait signe de s'approcher de lui, ce qu'elle fit.

-Tu as l'air ridicule à suivre Harry partout comme ça! Sois-tu lui dis ce que tu ressens, sois tu arrêtes de le suivre et tu agis normalement en sa présence, murmura-t-il à son oreille.

Jaymee lui lança un regard noir.

-C'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire Thomas!

Tom roula les yeux.

-J'ai été capable de dire à un autre garçon que je l'aimais, je pense que tu peux en faire autant!

-C'était évident que Dougie était intéressé! Harry ne s'occupe même pas de moi!

Dougie, qui était assis de l'autre côté de Tom pouffa de rire et Jaymee lui lança un regard qui voulait clairement dire « Tais toi! ».

-Justement, cracha Tom. S'il ne s'occupe pas de toi, tu devrais décrocher! Tu te rends ridicule!

Elle secoua la tête, se prit une assiette et se servit. Aucun autre mot ne fut prononcé entre les deux musiciens.

-Kary-Ann! Lança soudain Dougie, faisant sursauter les autres à la table.

La jeune fille interpellée se retourna vers la source de la voix et aperçut Dougie.

-Tu te joins à nous?

Elle haussa les épaules, lança un bref regard en la direction de ses amis puis s'assit en face de Dougie; tout juste à côté de Harry.

Le dessinateur fit les présentations. Le courant sembla passer entre l'acteur et la danseuse, ce qui ne passa pas outre l'attention de Jaymee et de Tom. Il lança un regard plein de sous-entendus à son amie et elle ramassa ses livres à la hâte avant de se lancer hors de la pièce.

Harry la regarda, bouche-bée. Lorsqu'il tourna les yeux vers Tom, il rencontra un visage de glace.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

Tom croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

-Si tu ne le sais pas, tu ne mérites pas qu'elle t'aime autant.

Les yeux de Harry s'agrandirent puis il se leva d'un bond et courut à la suite de Jaymee.

….. …..

-Jay?

Harry entendit quelques reniflements et trouva Jaymee sur la roche qu'ils aimaient partager tous les deux pour discuter.

-Je suis désolé... La nouvelle amie de Dougie est bien jolie mais je ne crois pas qu'il pourrait se passer quelque chose entre nous.

Jaymee essuya ses yeux puis les posa sur ceux de Harry.

-Comment tu le sais? Elle est peut-être intéressée, tu devrais retourner à l'intérieur et lui déclarer ton amour.

-Non Jay. Je ne pourrais pas faire ça parce que j'aime quelqu'un d'autre. Quelqu'un de très cher à mon cœur que je ne voudrais perdre pour rien au monde. Une excellente amie que j'aimerais pouvoir présenter aux gens comme étant ma copine.

Jaymee leva à nouveau son regard vers Harry et leurs yeux se croisèrent une fois encore. Sa respiration sembla restée coincée dans sa gorge. Les lèvres de Harry s'approchaient de plus en plus des siennes, puis les touchèrent enfin. Ce baiser était encore meilleur que tout ce qu'elle avait pu espérer. Elle répondit au baiser en y mettant tout l'amour qu'elle pouvait donner. Ils durent se séparer pour respirer et posèrent leurs fronts l'un contre l'autre.

À l'entrée de l'école, Tom et Dougie se tenaient debout et regardaient ce nouvel amour se former devant leurs yeux. Une lumière flasha à leur droite et lorsqu'ils se retournèrent, ils aperçurent Marye qui leur fit un clin d'œil. Elle forma un cœur avec ses doigts puis retourna dans l'école. Dougie et Tom en firent autant.


	17. Epilogue

**Épilogue : 5 ans plus tard**

Le rideau remonta et les acteurs s'avancèrent à nouveau sur la scène, en une ligne bien droite et s'inclinèrent devant leur public. Dans la première rangée, deux blonds se levèrent et applaudirent du plus fort qu'ils le pouvaient pour leur ami.

Harry se redressa, les regarda en souriant puis quitta la scène avec les autres acteurs.

Tom et Dougie quittèrent leurs sièges et se dirigèrent, incognito, vers l'arrière-scène. Un garde de sécurité vint pour les arrêter mais Harry arriva derrière lui et lui dit qu'il les connaissait.

-Princesse, tu étais génial! Cria Dougie en se lançant à son cou.

Harry pouffa de rire et serra brièvement l'artiste contre lui.

-Je peux pas croire que je viens de terminer ma première pièce de théâtre en tant qu'acteur professionnel! S'exclama Harry en les entraînant vers la loge.

Tom leur sourit et attrapa la main de Dougie avant de les suivre.

Six années avaient passé depuis leur entrée à l'académie Mary Spenser. Six années remplies de joies et de peines, de réussites et de pertes. Malgré les dires de plusieurs personnes, Dougie et lui ne s'étaient pas séparés une seule fois en cinq ans. Plusieurs avaient affirmé qu'ils s'étaient mis ensemble beaucoup trop tôt et que ça ne durerait pas. Ils leurs avaient bien montré!

Maintenant âgés de 22 ans, les garçons avaient gradué de Mary Spenser avec mention il y a de ça un an.

Harry venait d'avoir son premier rôle dans une pièce de théâtre reconnue. Il jouait Mercutio dans une nouvelle adaptation de Roméo et Juliette. Pendant ses années passées à l'académie, il avait gagné en humanité et n'était plus aussi snob qu'avant. Il avait quand même gardé son caractère mordant et sarcastique qu'on lui aimait tant. Dougie avait continué à l'appeler « Princesse » mais il ne se fâchait plus maintenant, c'était un surnom comme un autre pour lui. Bien sûr, quand des inconnus entendaient Dougie l'appeler comme ça, Harry se méritait des regards interrogateurs mais il avait appris à ne pas leur porter attention.

Dougie... Son petit Douga... Malgré les bons conseils des professeurs de dessin et de peinture, Dougie avait suivi sa passion et était devenu dessinateur de bandes dessinées. Il avait eut son premier contrat un an avant de graduer et travaillait toujours pour la même maison. Plusieurs des enseignants étaient désespérés, ils auraient probablement préféré que Dougie peigne des toiles remplies d'émotions qu'on pouvait admirer pendant des heures sans nécessairement en trouver le sens profond mais Tom, lui, préférait de loin regarder avec attention les dessins coincés dans des petits carrés et enfermés entre deux couvertures. Il ne voulait pas dire que Dougie était mauvais peintre mais l'amour de son art pouvait se voir en regardant ses dessins et ça rendait Tom tellement heureux de savoir que son amoureux avait trouvé sa voie.

On frappa soudain à la porte de la loge et Tom alla ouvrir. Devant lui se trouvaient Danny et Marie, qui n'avaient pas pu être présents à la représentation.

Danny avait bien mûri depuis la première année... Il était maintenant guitariste et chanteur dans un groupe qui gagnait à être connu. Marie était bien sûr batteuse pour ce même groupe. Ils s'étaient séparés en troisième année, à l'aube des 19 ans de Danny, mais ils étaient restés de très bons amis qui travaillaient très bien ensemble. Danny avait butiné de fleur en fleur depuis mais il n'avait pas encore trouvé la fille pour lui. Il ne désespérait pas, il savait qu'il trouverait un jour. Marie avait eu plus de chance, elle sortait depuis deux ans avec un beau danseur de hip-hop et ils parlaient même de mariage.

Tom écoutait ses amis parler et il s'assit tout près de Dougie qui lui lança un regard compréhensif. Il savait, en le regardant simplement, que Tom se remémorait les années passées avec ses amis. Dougie approcha ses lèvres de l'oreille de Tom, lui murmura ces trois mots qui faisaient toujours chavirer le cœur du pianiste et déposa le murmure d'un baiser sur la joue de Tom.

Celui-ci pensa alors à sa propre vie. Il était toujours pianiste, bien entendu. Ça avait toujours été sa passion et ça le serait toujours. Il faisait des concerts avec l'orchestre symphonique de Londres un peu partout au pays. Le fait que Dougie pouvait travailler de la maison facilitait beaucoup les choses puisqu'il pouvait donc suivre Tom partout où il devait aller en tournée.

Quand ils n'avaient pas à voyager, ils restaient dans une petite maison tout juste à l'extérieur de Londres. Leur petit nid douillet où les autres venaient les voir de temps à autres, lorsque leurs horaires encombrés le permettait.

-Tom? Tu es toujours avec nous?

Il leva ses yeux embrumés vers ses amis et leur lança un sourire incertain. Ils étaient tous là; les trois garçons avec qui il avait partagé une petite chambre dans une grande académie pendant cinq ans, les filles; Marie et Jaymee, avec qui il avait tissé des liens étroits.

-Ça va? S'inquiéta Harry en voyant une larme couler sur la joue de Tom.

Il hocha fiévreusement la tête et écarta d'un geste la goutte d'eau qui continuait de se promener le long de son menton.

-Oui, bien sûr. Je suis content que les choses n'aient pas changé, voilà tout.

Il leva les yeux vers le plafond et crut apercevoir l'ombre d'une frêle adolescente blonde. Il sentait que tout ne pouvait que bien aller maintenant. Après tout, Laura veillait toujours sur lui...

**FIN**


End file.
